Together We'll Get Through This
by Clovniss17
Summary: Prequel to Together We Can Win. Clove and Katniss are the victors of the 74th hunger games but Snow thinks Katniss's act was an act of defiance. He wants her to convince him that the love is real. But then, how will the third quarter quell affect them? Will Clove and Katniss make it out of the games alive? Read to find out. A Clovniss fanfic.
1. Chapter 1: A New Day

AN: Hello Guys! Anyway, this is the prequel to the story "Together We Can Win". If you haven't read that one, then I'd suggest you read that otherwise this wouldn't make any sense. Anyway, enjoy the first chapter of this story.

* * *

_Katniss's POV._

I woke up to the shining sun that rose from the sky. I looked down and saw that Clove was still sleeping in my arms. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove. Then she opened her eyes and focused her sights on me. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then she spoke.

"Good morning Everdeen." She said.

"Good morning Kentwell. Did you slept well?" I asked.

"Yeah. I slept okay. You?" She asked.

"Yeah. I slept okay too." I said. Then I found her on-top of me and she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. She bit on my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. I parted my lips and our tongues fought for dominance. Then I slipped my hands under her shirt, touching her skin with my hands. She moaned at my touch. We parted and we looked at each other in the eye.

"You're so good at this District 12." She said. I smiled at her.

"Well, you're a pretty good kisser, District 2." I smirked. She smirked back at me. Then she kissed me and leaned into my ear.

"That's true. But there are other things that I'm good at." She whispered seductively.

"Like knives?" I asked.

"Yes knives, but something else." She said.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Making you moan from the pleasure I'm going to give you." She said seductively. Then she began kissing and biting my neck. I closed my eyes and moaned in pleasure. Then I ran my fingers through her hair and gripped her hair tightly.

"Oh Clove..." I said. Then I flipped us over so that I was on-top of her. She smirked at me.

"Pretty feisty huh?" She asked. I smirked back at her. Then I pinned her hands down and raised them above her head and before she could protest I kissed her passionately. I could hear her moan under my lips. I smirked against her lips and we parted. Then I spoke.

"You may be good...but not as good as me." I said. My grip on her hands loosen and she held my face with both her hands and she brought my face closer to hers. She pressed her forehead against mine and we stayed like that for a moment. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. Then she spoke.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." She whispered. I smiled at her.

"I love you too Clove Kentwell." I said. We were silent for a moment. Then I heard her stomach growling. I smirked at her.

"Looks like someone's hungry." I said. She smirked back at me.

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole horse." She said. I chuckled at her words. "I bet you could." I said. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other in the eye.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" I asked her.

"Yes please, I'm starving." She said. Then I climbed off of her and held out my hand to her. She took it and we went to the bathroom to take a shower. When we were done, I put on my jacket and zipped it up. Clove put on her jacket and she zipped it up and looked at me. She smiled at me. I smiled at her.

"Come on. Let's go." I said. I held out my hand to her and she took it in hers. Then we walked out of the big house of Victor's Village and walked into the streets. As we were walking down the street, people were looking at us. Some smiled at us, but some glared at us. Then I turned to Clove. She was silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that..." She sighed. "I don't think they like me here. Because of the fact I was a career." She said. I squeeze her hand, reassuringly and she looked at me. I smiled at her. "Don't worry about them. I don't care what they think. That was then and this is now." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Then we continued walking down the street and made our way to the Hob. We went to Greasy Sae at the counter.

"Katniss. It's been a long time." She said.

"Yeah, it has. I've been busy and stuff." I said. Then I noticed her looking at Clove. She hid behind my back, refusing to look at her. I looked down at her and squeezed her hand reassuringly. She looked up at me.

"It's okay Clove. She's friendly." I said. She looked back at Greasy.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Greasy smiled at her.

"Yes Clove. I assure you." She said. Then Clove moved from my back and smiled at Greasy. She smiled back at Clove. Then she looked at me and spoke.

"So what can I get you Katniss?" She asked. "Some bread and crackers, please?" I asked.

"Sure." She said. She put them in two bags. Then she handed one to me and one to Clove. I gave her my money. She smiled at us.

"Have a good day Katniss." She said.

"You too Greasy." I said. She looked at Clove.

"Have a good day Clove." She smiled at her.

"You too ma'am." She said. Then we left the Hob and headed back to Victors Village. We went inside the big house and sat down on the couch. Then we began eating our food. Then she held out a cracker to me. I looked at the cracker and looked at Clove smiling at me.

"Would you like a cracker, Katniss?" She asked me sweetly. I smiled at her. Then I took the whole thing in my mouth and began eating it. I smiled at Clove. She smiled at me. Then that's when my mother came in.

"Katniss my dear, where were you?" She asked.

"It's okay mom, I was just getting me and Clove something to eat at the Hob." I told her.

"Oh well, okay then." She said. Then she looked at Clove.

"So...this is your friend?" She asked.

"Yeah. Her name is Clove Kentwell. I asked her if she wanted to move in with me and she accepted it. I hope you don't mind her staying here with us." I said.

"Oh no, it's okay. I don't mind. It would be nice to have her here." She said. She looked at Clove.

"It's nice to meet you Clove." She said. Clove smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you too." She said. Then she went to the kitchen, cooking dinner. Then we finished our food and mother called us for dinner. Then we went to the kitchen and began eating our dinner.

* * *

Nightfall came and me and Clove were getting ready for bed. Then Clove got in the bed and I crawled into the bed and laid down next to her. She rested her head on my chest and I wrapped my arms around her, holding her close to me. I kissed her forehead. Then I spoke.

"Are you okay Clove?" I asked. She sighed.

"I'm fine." She said. I held her chin and made her look at me.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?" I said.

"I know."

"Then what's wrong?" I asked. She sighed and looked at me. "It's the games Katniss. Ever since the games happened I begin to wonder, what if another one happens?" She asked. I held her tight and kissed her on her lips. She kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other.

"Don't worry about the games, Clove. It's over. They can never hurt us again. Okay?" I said. She smiled at me.

"Okay." She said.

"Good." I said. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. Then we parted and looked at each other.

"I love you Katniss." She said. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we parted.

"I love you too Clove." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then we kissed and then she rested her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms around her.

"Goodnight Clove." I said.

"Goodnight Katniss." She said. Then later I looked down and saw that she fell asleep in my arms. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove. She looks so adorable when she's asleep. Then I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Clove." I said. Then I stroked her hair and let sleep take me with her in my arms.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the story. More will come soon in the future. Stay tuned for the next chapter coming soon. Please Review! It helps me a lot! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Going Hunting

_Clove's POV. _

I woke up to the sight of the sun rising in the sky. I turned and saw that Katniss was gone. I looked around the room and couldn't find her. Then I heard the bathroom door opened and saw Katniss entering the room. She smiled at me. I smiled at her.

"Good morning Clove." She said.

"Good morning Katniss." I said. Then she came to me and kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. "Did my little Clovely slept well?" She asked. I smiled at the nickname she called me. "Yes, I did." I said. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. I was about to bite her bottom lip, but to my surprise, she bit my bottom lip. I know what she wants. I parted my lips and allowed her entrance. Our tongues collided, massaging each other. Then we parted to breathe. We looked at each other in the eye. Then she spoke.

"You have no idea how much I love you, Clove. You're so beautiful." She said. "You really think so?" I asked. "Of course, Clove. Every time when I look at you, I just can't help but think how beautiful you are. Especially your eyes. They're so beautiful." She said. I smiled at her words. She thinks I'm beautiful. Then I spoke.

"That's really nice of you...I think you're beautiful too." I said. "Really?" She asked. "Of course." I said. Then we were silent for a moment. She kissed me. Then she spoke. "I gotta go." She said. "Go where?" I asked. "I got to go hunting with Gale." She said. I frowned at the name.

"Don't worry, he's just my friend. I don't love him like that." She said. "I'll be back. I promise." She kissed me and went to put on her hunting jacket. She looked at me before leaving the room. "I love you Clove." I smiled at her. "I love you too Katniss." I said. She smiled at me. Then she left the room. Then I went to the bathroom to take a shower and then I went downstairs to help Katniss's mother clean the house while Katniss is out hunting with Gale."

_Katniss's POV. _

I was sitting down in silence, enjoying the view of the area. The weather was cold. Then I began thinking about what Clove said. What if another hunger games happened? What if Snow forces us into another arena? I don't think he would. Clove is with me and I will do everything I can to protect her. Then all of a sudden I heard noises from behind me. I quickly turned around and aimed my bow at the thing.

"Oh woah. Easy." That thing was Gale. "I saw some turkeys on the way here. It crossed right in front of me, like I wasn't even there." He said. "How rude of them." I said.

"It's what happens, when you spend six days a week working in the mines and stupid birds start to think they own these woods." He said. There was silence between us. Then he spoke.

"When's the tour leave?" He asked. "Couple hours." I replied. "Well let's go." He said. Then we were walking on-top of the rocks to get to the area where the birds were. Then I took an arrow and loaded my bow with it. I aimed at the birds and released the arrow. But the arrow went through Marvel. I gasped at the sight. I was panicking, I didn't know what to do. Gale was trying to calm me down.

"Hey, it's okay you're with me. You're okay." He said. I looked and saw the birds walking away. It was just a hallucination. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"I'm sorry." I said. "W-We...we should go." I said. Then we put the bow and arrows back and walked back to district 12. Then I spoke.

"Are you coming to the train station?" I asked him. "I think you have enough people saying goodbye without me there." He said.

"Only a few I actually care about." I said. "It might be easier if I didn't." He said. "It's only a few weeks. I'll be back before the snow melts."

"Yeah well, a lot can happen in a few weeks." He said. "Are we gonna do this again?" I asked. "Gale, it was an act." I said. "Yeah, it was a good one." He said.

"Gale, you know I love Clove."

"But she was a career Katniss, she tried to kill you." He said. "She would never hurt me Gale. I did what I had to do to survive, if I didn't I'd be dead." I said. Then he sighed and spoke. "Katniss..." He said.

"Yeah?" Then all of a sudden he kissed me. Then I pushed him off of me. Then I spoke.

"Gale what the heck? Why did you do that? I told you I love Clove not you!" I said. "I had to do that...at least once." He said. "No...you had no right to do that Gale. I love Clove. Not you." I said. He sighed. "Alright. I understand. You love her. Clove loves you. I get it." He said. Then he grabbed his bag. "See you later Catnip." He said. Then he left. I can't believe he did that. How could he, he knows I love Clove. But he still has feelings for me. I sighed and began walking down the street, heading back to the Victors Village.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I don't know if this is good or not. I hope it's good. Please Review, It helps me a lot! :)_


	3. Chapter 3: We Have Visitors

_Clove's POV. _

I was in the kitchen with Mrs. Everdeen, helping her cleaning the dishes. She looked at me. Then she smiled at me. I looked back at her and smiled at her.

"Thanks for helping me, Clove." She said.

"You're welcome. I'm very glad to help." I said. Then all of a sudden we heard a doorbell. "I'll get it." I said. Then I ran to the door and opened it. I saw two peacekeepers.

"Hello Peacekeepers. Is there something wrong?" I asked. "No, my dear. Everything is fine." The voice behind them said. They moved aside and my eyes widened at the sight. President Snow appears right in front of me.

"Why hello there, Clove Kentwell." He said. "President Snow. What are you doing here?" I asked him. "May I come in?" He asked. "Of course. Come in." I said. Why is he here? What does he want? Where's Katniss? I hope she comes back soon. Then Katniss's mother comes in to greet him.

"President Snow! Welcome!" She exclaimed. Then he looked at me. "Where's is Katniss, Clove?" He asked me. "Oh...she...she..."

"She went for a walk." She said. "Yeah, she went for a walk. She said she'll be back soon." I said. "Oh...well I came here to speak to you and Katniss, but since she's not here, I might as well speak to you, if you don't mind?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't mind." I said. Then we went to the study room at the back of the house. There were two chairs sitting opposite from each other.

"Clove, sit down for a moment." He said. I sat down opposite from him. Then I spoke. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Yes Clove, there is a problem. And it's about your friend Katniss Everdeen." He said.

"What about her?" I asked. "The act that you and her did with the berries was defiance not love." He said. "It wasn't defiance, we didn't want to kill each other, so we planned to commit suicide with the nightlock berries, but that's when someone in the speaker stopped us from doing it." I said. "I know y'all are trying to protect each other, but sometimes things like this can go out of control. And if that happens, people might rebel against the capitol. Your friend Katniss might rebel against the capitol." He said.

"Katniss is not a rebel, she's not trying to rebel against you. She doesn't want to fight you." I said. "Really?" He asked. "Yes." I said. Then he leaned forward against the table and stared at me. I stared back at him. Then he spoke.

"I'd like to hear it from her. Would you mind getting her for me?" He asked. My heart dropped when he said that. I nodded.

"Okay." I said and left the room. Then I went outside looking for Katniss...

_Katniss's POV. _

I arrived at Victors Village, heading back home. I saw buttercup and he hissed at me. I rolled my eyes and then all of a sudden I saw Clove running to me.

"Clove? What are you-" She cut me off by hugging me tight. I hugged her back. We parted and looked at each other.

"Katniss, you're back."

"Of course I'm back." I said. Then I noticed she was trembling. "You're trembling. What's wrong Clove?" I asked. "Katniss...it's...it's President Snow...he's in there." She pointed the direction to the house. My eyes widened in fear. I looked back at her. "Why is he here? What did he do to you?" I asked. She didn't respond. "Clove, look at me." I held her face with my hands, forcing her to look at me. My eyes bore with hers and I spoke.

"Clove...look at me...what did he do?" I asked desperately. Then she spoke. "He...he believes you defied the capitol. All because of the act we pulled off with the berries. And..." She trailed off. "And what? Tell me, Clove. Please." I begged. She looked at me before speaking. "He wants to see you. He wants to speak to you." She said. I looked at the house and looked back at Clove.

"It's okay. Everything will be alright. Come on." I said. I took her hand in mine and we walked back to the house. I opened the door and then my mother spoke.

"Did you have a good walk dear?" She asked. "Walk, I was just-"

"We have visitors." My sister said interrupting me. Two peacekeepers step in the room. "Miss Everdeen. This way please." One of them said. I looked down at Clove and saw fear in her eyes. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and spoke.

"Don't worry Clove. I'll be alright. You stay here. I'll be back." I said. I'm forced to let go of her hand and then the peacekeepers led me to the study room. Then I saw President Snow looking at me. Then he spoke.

"Such bravery. Such spirit. Such..." He showed me the footage of me and Clove. "...Contempt." Then I spoke. "President Snow. What an honor."

"My dear, I think we can make this much simpler, if we agree not to lie to each other, what do you think?" He asked. "Yes, I think that would save time." I said.

"Sit down please." He told me. I sat down and then he spoke. "I have a problem miss Everdeen. A problem that began the moment you revealed those poison berries in the arena. And if that gamemaker Seneca Crane had any brains at all, he would have blown you to bits and then and there. But here you are. I expect you to guess where he is." He said.

"Yes, I think so." I said. He's probably dead. Snow probably killed him. "And that whole love thing that you did with that district 2 girl, I gotta say, that was really impressive. You've convinced the people in the capitol, but unfortunately not everyone in the districts fell for it." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. "What I mean is that, the people viewed your little trick with the berries as an act of defiance. Not as an act of love. And if a girl from district 12 of all places can defy the capitol and walk away unharmed, what is to prevent them from doing the same, what is to prevent say...an uprising? That could lead to revolution. And then in a fracture of time, the whole system collapses."

"It must be a fragile system, if it can be brought down by just a few berries." I said. "Yes it is indeed. But not in the way you imagine it."

"How should I imagine?"

"You should imagine thousands upon thousands of your people dead. This town of yours reduced to ashes, imagine it gone. Made radioactive, buried under dirt, as if it never existed like district 13." He said. "You fought real hard in the games, miss Everdeen. But there were games...would you like to be in a real war?"

"No." I said. "Good. Neither would I." He said. "Why don't you just kill me now?" I asked. "I don't want to kill you. I don't think Clove would like that. I want us to be friends. But if not friends, then allies."

"What do I need to do?" I asked. "When you and Clove are on tour, you need to smile, you need to be grateful. But above all, you need to be madly prepared to end it all in love. Do all you can to contain the spark, do you think you can manage that?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, I'll convince them."

"No. Convine me." He said. Then he handed out a flower to me. "For you miss Everdeen." He said. Then he got up to leave but spoke to me once more. "You convince me." He showed me the footage of Gale kissing me. I gasped at the sight.

"For the sake of your love ones." Then he left. I can't believe this is happening. He wants me to convince him that the love between me and Clove is real. He wants me to contain the spark. I don't know if I can. I don't know if I can stop them from rebelling. But I'm pretty sure me and Clove will do everything we can to contain the spark at the Victory Tour.

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please! :)_


	4. Chapter 4: The Interview In The Snow

_Katniss's POV. _

I came out the study room and found Clove sitting on the sofa. I sat next to her.

"What did he want?" She asked. "He thinks the love between you and me is fake, and he wants me to convince him, otherwise someone will get hurt." I said. I looked at her and saw worry in her eyes. I smiled at her. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and looked at each other.

"Don't worry Clove. I will never let him hurt you." I said. She smiled at me. "I know you won't." She said. We were silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"There was something else." I said. "Like what?" She asked. I didn't know how I was going to do this. But I have to. I sighed and looked at her in the eye.

"I meant to tell you this when I got back. When me and Gale were done hunting, we were talking. Then he..." I trailed off. She held my face with her hand, forcing me to look at her. Then she spoke.

"Tell me. What happened?" She asked. I took a deep breath and spoke. "Gale kissed me. Even though he knows that I love you." I said. Then she moved her hand from my face and placed them on the sofa. Then she spoke.

"He...kissed you?" She asked. I nodded. "He did. But I pushed him away from me and told him that I love you." I said. There was silence in the room. Then she balled up her fists in anger. I placed my hand on her fist, trying to calm her down. She looked at me. I smiled at her.

"Please don't get mad. I hate it when you're mad." I said. I leaned to her and kissed her. "But you do look sexy when you're mad." I said. She smiled at me. "You too." She said. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her close to me. Then she pushed me lightly down and bit my bottom lip, begging for permission to enter. I parted my lips and allowed her entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance. Then I snaked my hands inside her shirt, trying to caress as much skin as possible. She moaned at my touch, loving the feeling of my hands on her skin. Then she snaked her hands under my shirt, caressing my skin. I moaned at her touch. Then we broke apart and looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Katniss. I don't care what happened with Gale. He knows that you love me. I just don't know why he can't see that." She said.

"Me neither." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then she kissed me. "I'm so glad to be with you. I feel so safe with you. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be lost without you" She said. I smiled at her. "I would be nothing without you Clove. There would be no point of me winning the games without you." We entwined our hands together. "I'm just so glad you're here with me."

"I'm so glad you're here too Katniss." She said. We stayed like this for a moment, not bothered to move a muscle. Then we heard the doorbell coming from the door. I looked at Clove.

"Who could that be?" She asked. "I don't know. I'll get that." I said. I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and I went to go open the door. I opened the door and Effie and our stylists came in.

"Oh Katniss, it's you! Hello my dear!" She exclaimed. She hugged me. I hugged her back. Then I heard Clove's voice behind me.

"Katniss? Who is this?" She asked. Then Effie spoke. "Oh Clove! It's so nice to see you!" She walked over to her and hugged her. Clove hugged her back. They parted and she spoke. "Okay Clove and Katniss, we need to get you two ready, the cameras will be here soon." She said. "Katniss, who is this?" She asked again.

"That's Effie, Clove. She was the one at the reaping." I said. "Yes, and Katniss was the one who volunteered for her sister at the reaping. That was really brave of you Katniss." She said. "Thanks Effie." I said. Then we heard a man's voice.

"Did y'all already forgot about me?" The voice said. "Oh Cinna, you're here!" She exclaimed. I smiled when I saw him.

"Cinna!" I exclaimed. Then I hugged him. We parted. "Hey Katniss." He said. "Hey." I said.

"Ready to work?" He asked. I nodded. "Yeah." I said. "Alright good." He said.

* * *

Then they put a jacket on me. It was time to walk out there and smile for the Capitol. Then she spoke.

"Remember Katniss, you're excited, you're in love, big smiles for the camera in 3...2...1..." And then she opened the door to the outside world. Then I heard Caesar's voice through the camera.

"There she is, Katniss Everdeen! The girl on fire!" The crowd cheered. He chuckled. Then I saw Clove coming out from the door.

"And there she is, Clove Kentwell! The knife girl!" They cheered her on. Then I walked over to her and we embrace each other in a hug and suddenly we slipped and I found myself on top of her. We chuckled.

"Uh oh, covered in paradise." He chuckled. "I hope they're alright." He said. I looked deeply in her eyes, never bothered to look away. Then she spoke.

"Kiss me."

"As you wish." I said. Then I placed my lips passionately on hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. Just when I thought this could go on forever, that's when Caesar spoke.

"Um, Ahem. Anyone at home? Should we come back later?" He asked. Then I got up and spoke. "Sorry Caesar." I said as I chuckled. "No please, it's alright. It's your day. It's your day, so how's it going?" He asked. "We're good." Clove said. "That's it? That's all we get? We're good? So taciturn all of a sudden. Clove, give me some details!" He said. She was silent for a moment. Then she spoke. "Yeah, things are uh...things are great here in 12 just like I thought it would be." She said.

"Thanks to the generosity of the Capitol, we've never been closer." I said. "25 yards to be exact." She said. I chuckled. Caesar chuckled and spoke.

"Fantastic! We'll be checking in with both of you throughout the Victory Tour. Thank you so much, Katniss Everdeen and Clove Kentwell!" He said. We waved as the audience cheered us on. Then that's when Effie spoke.

"Wonderful! Everybody in motion, we are out of here in 10." She said. "That was nice acting." She said. "You too." I said. Then she silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"What's wrong Clove?" I asked. "Nothing...it's just that..." She looked at me. "Almost thought that kiss was real." She said. Then she walked away from me. "Come along children, we are on a schedule." She said. What was she talking about? Did she think the kiss was fake? It wasn't fake, it was real. She's probably upset right now. Either it's because wether or not the kiss was real or the Capitol, or the hunger games she was talking about. I'm not sure if Snow would create another hunger games. I hope he doesn't. That would hurt me and Clove because of the fact that we've already survived the last one. As these thoughts were driven inside my head, I went to the train and the train started taking us to the Victory Tour.

_What did you think of this one? Review Please! :)_


	5. Chapter 5: President Snow's Speech

**I'm just gonna skip this to where President Snow announces the 75th hunger games. Please don't get mad. Enjoy.**

**Katniss's POV. **

I was sitting down on the sofa as I watched President Snow spoke to the people of the Capitol.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, this is the 75th year of The Hunger Games. And it was written in the charter of The Games that every 25 years, there would be a Quarter Quell. To keep fresh for each new generation the memory of those who died in the uprising against The Capitol. Each Quarter Quell is distinguished by Games of a special significance. And now on this, the 75th anniversary of our defeat of the rebellion, we celebrate the 3rd Quarter Quell as a reminder that even the strongest cannot overcome the power of The Capitol. On this, the 3rd Quarter Quell Games, the male and female Tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of Victors in each district." _He said.

"No!" I heard my mom said. "Who does he mean?" Prim asked. "_Victors shall present themselves on Reaping Day regardless of age. State of health or situation. He said. _

"Katniss." Prim called me, but I didn't said anything as I heard my mom sobbing and ran out the door. Then I ran to the forest and pressed myself against a tree. Then I spoke between my sobs. "No." I said. I can't believe this is happening. The third quarter quell. The 75th hunger games. I thought he wouldn't create another hunger games. I guess I was wrong. Now we're gonna be thrown back into the arena once again. As these thoughts were driven inside my head I thought about the one I love. The one who I will try to protect. As I thought about the person, without thinking, my lips formed its name.

"Clove." I said. She must've seen it. She must've heard President Snow's speech. Oh God, I wonder how hurt she is. I need to go back. I need to go back to my Clove. Without hesitation, I got up and ran to find Haymitch. I opened the door to his house and found him sitting on a chair.

"Ah. There she is. Finally did the math, huh? And you've come to, what? Ask me to...Die?" He asked. "I'm here to drink." I said. "Oh. Finally, something I can help you with. What's it say that Clove was here 45 minutes ago begging to save your life and you only just now show up?"

"It means we have to save her."

"You could live 100 lifetimes and never deserve that girl."

"Come on, Haymitch. Nobody decent ever wins The Games."

"Nobody ever wins The Games. Period. There are survivors. There's no winners." He said. "Clove has to survive. We have to do whatever it takes to save her." I said. I can't let Clove die. She needs to survive. I will do everything I can to protect her. Then Haymitch sighed and spoke.

"The reaping will start at District 2. If they call her name, then maybe someone there will volunteer in her place." He said.

"I hope so." I said. "But they call someone else's name and Clove volunteers, there's nothing we can do." He said. "You can help her in the arena. Like you did for me." I said. "Ah...I think these Games are gonna be different." He said.

"I don't care. Do whatever you can. Clove lives, not me. Promise me." I said. He was silent for a moment and then he spoke. "Okay." He said. Haymitch promised me that Clove would be the one to get out of the arena alive. I'd be nothing without Clove. Life wouldn't be the same without her. But that's what I'm here for. To protect her. And I will do everything I can to protect Clove and I will not let President Snow get in the way of it. Once the reaping starts, they would probably call me and Haymitch in. Once the reaping starts at district 2 they will call in a male and a female to participate for the games. I just hope it's not Clove.

_Hope you enjoyed this one. Please don't get mad at me for this. Review please! :)_


	6. Chapter 6: Introducing The New Tributes

_Katniss's POV. _

The reaping began at District 12 and me and Haymitch were chosen. Then we went to the train and it was taking us to someplace different. Haymitch shook me, trying to get my attention. I turned to him.

"Look at the tv sweetheart." He said. I looked at the tv and the footage was taken place at District 2. The reaping began there and they were choosing their tributes for the games. They called in a female tribute for the games. Then I heard someone shouting and my eyes widened at the figure.

"I volunteer as Tribute!" Clove said. She volunteered as Tribute for the games. This is bad. Real bad. Now this is gonna make my chance of getting out of the arena much more difficult. Then all of a sudden Haymitch turned off the tv. We were silent for a moment. Then he spoke.

"You okay Katniss?" He asked. I didn't say anything for a moment. Then I sighed and spoke.

"Clove volunteered for the games. But why?"

"She volunteered for you, Katniss. She loves you and she would do anything to keep you safe." He said. I sighed. "She would do anything to keep me safe. Because she loves me. And I love her." I said. Then Effie came into the room and spoke.

"All right. Now..." She took a deep breath and spoke. "Everything will be different, because it's a Quarter Quell." She said. Then she started explaining about the different things about this Quarter Quell.

"The Capitol has spared no expense. A new training center. New Tribute living quarters. And of course, a very special arena. But this year you'll be facing other Victors. Capitol favorites. Smart, cunning, skilled. And they all know one another. You and Clove are the outsiders." She explained. Then me and Haymitch were at the dinner table waiting for Clove. Then I saw her enter the room. A smile appeared on her lips when she saw me.

"Katniss." She said. I smiled at the sight of her. "Clove. You're here." I said. Then we embrace each other in a tight hug. Then we parted and looked at each other.

"I never expected you to be here Clove. But why did you did that?"

"I volunteered for you, Katniss. Because I love you and I would do anything to keep you safe. I don't want you to get hurt." She said. I smiled at her. She would do that for me. Because she loves me. She kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. "I love you Katniss." I smiled at her.

"I love you too Clove." I said. Then we turned to Haymitch. Then he spoke.

"Alright, now that you both are done, I can speak now. I want you guys to forget everything you think you know about The Games. Last year was child's play. This year, you're dealing with all experienced killers." He said. "All right. What does that mean for us?" She asked. "That means you're gonna have to have some allies." He said.

"Okay. I think that if..."

"Whoop. You're not the problem." He pointed his finger at me. "No." I said. "Look, you're starting at a disadvantage. Most of these people have been friends for years."

"That just puts us higher on their kill list." I said. "Do it your own way, but I know these people. You go it alone, their first move is gonna be to hunt you down. Both of you." He said.

"Katniss, come on." She said to me. "How could any of us even trust each other?" I asked. "It's not about trust. It's about staying alive." He said. Then after we were done eating dinner, Haymitch began showing us the tributes.

"Cashmere and Gloss. Brother and sister. District 1. They won back to back Games. Capitol favorites. Lots of sponsors. They will be lethal." He said. He switched the screen. "And the other half of the Career Pack, Brutus and Enobaria."

"What's with her teeth?" I asked. "She had them filed into fangs so she could rip people's throats out." He said. "She's committed. I'll give her that." Clove said.

"Wiress and Beetee. Not fighters, but brillant. And weird. Real tech-savvy. He won his Games by electrocuting six Tributes at once. The Morphlings. Masters of camouflage. Basically, won their Games by hiding until everyone else was dead. Self-medicating ever since. Which I applaud. Not a threat." He switched the screen again and it was someone I recognize. "Finnick Odair, right?" I asked if I was right. "Yes. He won his Games at 14. Youngest ever. Extremely humble."

"You're kidding."

Yes, I'm kidding. He's a peacock. A total preener. But he's The Capitol darling. They love him here. Charming, smart, and very skilled at combat. Especially in water."

"What about weaknesses?" Clove asked. "One. Mags. She volunteered for Annie. Mags was his mentor and basically raised him. If he's trying to protect her in any way, it exposes him." He said.

"A guy like that has to know she's not gonna make it. I bet when it really comes down to it, he won't protect her." I said. "Well, Katniss, I just hope when she goes, she goes, quickly. She's actually a wonderful lady." He said. Then he turned the tv off. Haymitch is right. We're gonna have to get some allies if we want to survive this quarter quell. Then me and Clove went to get ready for the tribute parade that was about to start.

_Hope you enjoyed this one. Review please! :)_


	7. Chapter 7: The Tribute Parade

_Katniss's POV. _

I came out of the elevator, heading to my chariot. Then all of a sudden, I heard someone called my name.

"Katniss!" Someone said. I looked up and saw the Capitol people and then they began cheering me on. Then I finally made it to my horse.

"How'd we get here huh?" I asked the horse. Then Finnick came.

"Katniss." I turned to him.

"Hello Finnick." He came to me and pulled out something cube shaped.

"Do you want a sugar cube? I mean it's supposed to be for the horses but, I mean who cares about them right? They got years to eat sugar, whereas you and I, well if we see something sweet we better grab it." I shook my head.

"No thanks, but I would love to borrow that outfit someday." I said.

"You look pretty terrifying in that get up. What happened to the pretty little girl dresses?"

"I outgrew them."

"You certainly did. Shame about this quell thing. Now you, you could have made it out like a bandit in the Capitol. Jewels, money, anything you wanted."

"Well I don't like jewels and I have more money than I need. So, what did you do with all your wealth anyway?"

"I haven't dealt in anything as common as money in years."

"Well, then, how do people pay for the pleasure of your company?" He moved closer to me. I looked at him to make sure he wasn't going to try anything with me since Clove isn't here.

"With secrets. What about you girl on fire? Any secrets worth my time?" He asked.

"I'm an open book, everybody always seems to know my secrets before I know them myself."

"Unfortunately, I think that's true." I turned and saw Clove and Cinna coming this way.

"I'm sorry you had to cancel your wedding. I know how devastating that must be for you." He put the sugar cube in his mouth. "Have a good day." He turned to walk away.

"Clove."

"Finnick." Then she came to me. "Hey Katniss..." She trailed off.

"Are you okay Clove?" She didn't answer me. Then I noticed she licked her lips. Then she spoke.

"I've never seen...anything beautiful...like this before." She said. I smiled at her.

"Why thank you Clove." I said. Then I came closer to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me as possible.

"But we all know that you're the one who looks beautiful. Especially in that sexy outfit you're wearing." I said. She smiled at me.

"No Katniss. You're the one who looks so gorgeous in that get up." She said.

"Are you kidding? You're the one who looks stunning in that outfit. I should be telling you how sexy you look." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me passionately. I kissed her back and slid my hands under her outfit, touching her skin. She moaned at my touch. We parted and rest our foreheads against each other. Then she spoke.

"I can never get enough of that." She said. I smiled at her.

"That may be true, but hearing you moan makes me run while." I said seductively.

"That Finnick guy. What'd he want?" She asked.

"To know all my secrets." I said. She smiled at me.

"He'll have to get in line." She said. I smiled at her. Then all of a sudden we heard a voice enter the room.

"Tributes mount up. Tributes mount up." The voice said. Then Cinna came to us.

"No waving and smiling this time. I want you to look straight ahead as if the audience in this whole event are beneath you." He said.

"That should be easy." I said. He gave me a button.

"Press this when you're ready." I took the button from him.

"Good luck." He said. Then he left. I turned to Clove. Then she spoke.

"What does that do?" She asked. I smiled at her. Then I kissed her.

"You'll see. I think you'll love it." I said. She smiled at me.

"Okay." Then she kissed me.

"I'll see you on the other side...girl on fire." She said with a smirk. Then she left. Then Haymitch came.

"You ready sweetheart?" He asked. "Yeah. Ready as I'll ever be." I said. "Good. Let's go." He said.

* * *

_Clove's POV. _

Just like what Cinna said, no waving and smiling at the parade. As the chariot horses walked through the parade, I looked up to the screen and my eyes widened at the sight. Katniss's whole dress was on fire! She looked beautiful with the fire on her back with those black clothes back then, but now, she looks even more beautiful with her dress on fire like that. I tried so hard to contain myself from looking at her and her beauty. When it was over, I waited for my beloved Katniss at the end of the parade. My face lit up a bright smile when I saw her coming to me. She smiled brightly at me because she knows what I saw.

"Did you like what you saw Clove?" I smiled brightly at her.

"Oh my God, yes! Yes, I did like what I saw! You looked so beautiful when your dress was on fire." I said. She smiled at me.

"I knew you would love it." She said. Then Haymitch clapped his hands and spoke.

"Nice. Way to make friends out there you two." He said.

"Well we learned from the best." She said.

"I want to introduce you to some special friends of mine. This is Seeder and Chaff from District 11." Then suddenly he kissed Katniss right in front of me! Her eyes widened when that happened, knowing that I'm here and that I saw it happened with my own eyes. Chaff laughed.

"He's very friendly, don't invite him over, he'll uh drink up your liquor." I'll see you guys soon. Let's get some of that makeup off of you and talk about these other tributes." He said. Anger sparked inside me when I saw him kissed Katniss. I was about to attack him when I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and looked to see Katniss with pleading eyes.

"Please Clove. Don't do it. Let's just go. Please." She begged. I sighed and decided to follow her.

"These tributes are crazy." She said. "No, not all of them, he's a good guy." He said. He saluted to the peacekeepers.

"Carry on." He said and then we enter the elevator. Just as the doors were about to close, some other girl enter the elevator. She smiled at us.

"You guys look amazing." She said.

"Oh God." I mumbled. I swear, if she tries anything with Katniss, I will not hesitate to kill this skank.

"Thank you." Katniss said.

"My stylist is such an idiot. District 7, lumber. Trees. Ugh. I'd love to put an axe on her face. So what do you think, now that the whole world wants to sleep with you?" She asked.

"I don't think that the whole world..."

"I wasn't talking to you." She said.

"Okay." She said. Then she approached me.

"Unzip, please?" She asked. I looked at Katniss and back at her.

"Uh...yeah. Sure." I said. Katniss turned and looked at me. I shrugged and pulled the zipper down. And now things just got worse. She began undressing in front of us. When she was done, I did my best not to look at her. Katniss did the same thing. God, if only this elevator was faster. Then I saw that she looked at Haymitch and winked at him. Then the elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"Thanks. Let's do it again sometime." She said as she left the elevator. "Thank you." Then he turned to us. "Johanna Mason, District 7."

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please! :)_


	8. Chapter 8: Love In The Night

_Clove's POV. _

Me and Katniss returned to our rooms after the parade. I closed the door and spoke.

"That...was crazy." I said.

"Yeah, what Johanna did was just crazy." She said. Then we were silent for a moment. Then she spoke.

"Are you okay, Clove?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just...I'm just gonna go take a shower." I told her. I went to the bathroom and closed the door behind me. Then I turned the faucet on and the water came out of the shower head. I took my costume off and enter the shower. I just stood there and let the water rain down on me. I was just thinking about the tributes we just met. Finnick, Seeder, Chaff, and Johanna. They are okay, but I don't like what they're trying to do. Me and Katniss are the star crossed lovers and they should know that. This makes me ball up my fists in anger. Then all of a sudden I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turned to see Katniss smiling at me. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and I pressed my forehead against hers. Then I spoke.

"I love you Katniss." I said.

"I love you too Clove." She said. Then after the shower we put our pajamas on and laid in bed together. I rested my head on her chest. Then all of a sudden she spoke.

"What's wrong Clove?" I looked up at her. I smiled at her. "Nothing. It's okay Katniss, I'm fine."

"Not the way I see it." She held my cheek with her hand, forcing me to look at her. Then she spoke. "It's okay Clove. You can tell me anything. What's wrong?" She asked. I sighed knowing that she wasn't going to drop it not unless I tell her. Then I spoke.

"It's these tributes. It's like what you said, they're crazy."

"Yeah, they are."

"And I don't like what's going on either." I said. There was silence in the room. Then she spoke.

"What do you mean?" She asked. I sighed.

"Finnick acting like he was trying to hit on you, Chaff kissed you in front of me, and freaking Johanna undressed in front us and probably assumed that you would like it." I said. She smiled at me. Then she spoke.

"Aww, is my little Clove jealous?" She asked in a sweet voice. I smacked her arm playfully.

"Stop it." I said. She chuckled.

"I don't mean to be jealous, it's just that...I don't want Finnick, or Johanna trying to take you from me." My voice sounded hurt after the last sentence. I looked up and saw hurt in her eyes. Then she kissed me passionately. I kissed her back. Then I found her on-top of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me. I moaned at the feel of her body pressed against mine. Then we parted and looked at each other in the eye.

"Clove listen to me. You were the one I fell in love with during the last games. Okay? Nobody was like you. No one could be like you. You are beautiful in every way. Some would say that Careers are killers but I don't believe that you're a killer. You're just misunderstood. That's all." Her words were full of honesty and compassion. She was telling the truth. She really did loved me. Then she spoke.

"I love you Clove. I always have. And nothing's going to change that. I will not let Finnick or Johanna try anything with me. You were the one. You always were." She said truthfully. I almost teared up from her words. I kissed her with a lot of passion. She kissed me back and slid her hands under my shirt. I moaned at her touch. I bit her lip, begging for permission to enter. She parted her lips and allowed me entrance. I moaned as our tongues collided, fighting for dominance. We parted and we looked at each other in the eye. Then I spoke.

"That kiss. Back at District 12. During the interview in the snow. I wanted to know...was that kiss real?" I asked. "Yes Clove, of course it was. It wasn't fake, it was real. Because I truly love you. And I always will." She said. Every word she said was true. The kiss was real. At first I thought it was fake, but I was wrong. Then I kissed her. She kissed me. We parted and then she spoke.

"Remember that day during the last games, when I asked you to stay with me after Rue's death?" She asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"And that night when you and I were making out, and you wanted more, and I told you that I didn't wanted to be broadcasted throughout Panem?" I nodded.

"Yeah. And I told you that we weren't going to do that just yet. During that night, I wanted to do that Katniss, and when you said that, I thought that maybe we would do it another time." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then she kissed me. We parted and she spoke.

"We could do it if you want." She said. My heart skipped a beat when she said that. Then I spoke.

"Right now? Are you sure?" I asked. She looked at me in the eye and spoke.

"Yes Clove. I am sure. We may not have done it in the arena, but we could do it right here, right now. I don't care what anyone says or what they think anymore. You're my everything. And I will do anything to keep you alive. I love you and I always will." She said truthfully. A tear slid down my cheek when I heard her said those words to me. She wiped it away. Then she smirked at me. Then all of a sudden she started grinding on me. I gasped and moaned at the feel of her body grinding on top of me. Then she spoke.

"You like that don't you?" She asked seductively. It was hard for me to speak because of what she's doing to me. I manage to speak with a little hesitation.

"Y-Yes...I-I do. I do Katniss." She smirked at me.

"I know you do." She said. Then she kissed me passionately. The kiss was so passionate and so beautiful I couldn't break away from it. Then she snaked her hands under my shirt, caressing my skin. I jumped and moaned at her touch. This girl surely knows what she's doing. Then we parted and then she leaned in and spoke seductively to my ear.

"You wanna know why I feel this way?" She asked seductively. I couldn't resist. I have to know why. Without hesitation I spoke.

"Yes. I wanna know. Tell me." I said. She kissed my neck, causing me to moan in pleasure. Then she spoke.

"I feel this way because of you Clove. You make me feel this way. Every time I'm around you, I start having so many emotions running through my mind all at once. Lust, desire, love, passion, need, affection, anything that sends me over the edge. I'm like an animal inside trying to break free from my cage and when something like this happens I just collapse, I just can't take it anymore, I start going crazy I don't even know what's going on anymore, because I'm just so lost all I can think about is you."

She said seductively. Every word she said has sent me over the edge. Now my head is full of lust and I can't do anything to stop it. It has complete control over my body from head to toe. I kissed her lustfully and I snaked my hands under her shirt and then they reach her back. She moans at my touch. I bit her lip begging desperately for permission to enter. She parted her lips and allowed me entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance. Then we parted to breath and then I said something that I wanted to say to her at the perfect moment.

"Katniss." I said. She looked at me. Then I held her cheek with my hand and spoke. "Make love to me Katniss. Please." I begged. She smiled at me.

"As you wish." She said.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She said.

_Hope you enjoyed this one. Review please! :)_


	9. Chapter 9: Training For The Games

_I'm sorry for not updating for a while, I've been busy and stuff. Anyway, enjoy._

_Clove's POV._

Wow. I never thought making love with Katniss would be that beautiful. I woke up to the shining sun that rose from the sky, lighting up the room. Then I turned to see Katniss's sleeping form. She looked so peaceful when she's like that. I held her cheek with my hand, feeling the soft skin of her beautiful face. I smiled at her. Then I spoke.

"You're so beautiful Katniss." I said. Then I kissed her lips softly. Then I got up, being careful not to wake her up. Then I went to take a shower. Then I got out and put on my training clothes and went to the training center. Half of the tributes were in here. Then I went to my favorite section. I went to the knife section, grabbed the knifes and pressed the button to activate the dummies. Three dummies appeared and I threw one knife at the dummy. Then the second one. Then the last knife hit the last one. Bullseye. I smirked at my skills of throwing the knife at the target. Then all of a sudden I felt warm arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to its body. I looked up to see Katniss with a smirk on her face. I smirked back at her. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and she spoke.

"Hey Clove." She said.

"Hey Katniss." I said. Then she kissed me and she slid her hand up to my neck possessively. I moaned in pleasure. Then we parted and she began speaking seductively into my ear.

"Why didn't you wake me?" She asked.

"I wanted to wake you, but I couldn't. You were just so beautiful when you were sleeping peacefully." I said. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. She bit my lip begging for permission to enter. I parted my lips and allowed my Katniss entrance. Our tongues fought for dominance. We parted and she took my hand and dragged me to the bow and arrow section. The door opened and she pushed me in and the door closed. Then she kissed me with lust and pinned me against the wall. I wrapped my arms around her neck and wrapped my legs around her waist and kissed her back. I bit her lip begging for permission to enter. She parted her lips and allowed me entrance. Our tongues collided, trying to taste the other for dominance. We parted and then she spoke.

"I can't stop thinking about last night Clove. The noises you make. The way you moaned my name. It was so beautiful. It was amazing." She said.

"I've always wanted to do that Katniss. I'm just so glad we got to do it." I said. I brought her face closer to me and pressed my forehead against hers. Then I spoke.

"You're mine." I said.

"I'm yours." She said. We were silent for a moment and then she spoke. "Maybe we should get back to training." She said.

"Yeah. Good idea." I said. Then we looked at the tributes who were training for the games.

"Remember Katniss, today's about making allies." I told her.

"So far I'm not overwhelmed by our choices." She said.

"I guess we just try to figure out who we trust least and work our way backwards from there." I said. She nodded. Then I went to walk out the door but stopped and turned to Katniss.

"Hey Kat." She looked at me.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think maybe you can show me how to use the bow and arrow like you?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Of course I'll show you how to use it. Just let me get the bow and arrows and then we can get started." She said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then she went to get the bow and arrows and came back inside. Then she spoke.

"Okay come here." She said. I thought about what she said and I think she's going to stand behind me so that she can show me how to use the bow. I smirked at the thought and went to her. Then I thought about doing something to her that would sent her over the edge. Then she spoke.

"First you load the arrow like this. Then you try and aim it right at your target then you let it fly by releasing the arrow. But try not to miss though." She said. I nodded. She handed me the bow and she stood behind me helping me with my aim. Then my seductive side took over me and I start to tease Katniss.

"You aim at your target like this. Then you-" I smashed my butt at her crotch and she gasped. Then she let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing me closer to her body. I dropped the bow and continued grinding on her crotch. Then she spoke.

"Clove. What are you doing?" She asked.

"What's wrong Katniss? I'm just returning the favor." I said seductively. I pinned her against the wall and she moaned in pleasure. I smirked at her. Then I spoke.

"Feels good doesn't it Katniss?" I asked. She moaned.

"Clove. Stop."

"Why Katniss? You're already enjoying it. Don't you remember last night when you were grinding on me?" I asked as I pressed my butt harder against her. She gasped and moaned.

"I'm just grinding on you to give you the satisfaction. Oh and that pure lust. I can tell you have lust inside of you Katniss. It's just like what you said, you feel this way because of you me. I make you feel this way. Every time you're around me, you start having so many emotions running through your mind all at once. Lust, desire, love, passion, need, affection, anything that sends you over the edge. You're like an animal inside trying to break free from your cage and when something like this happens you just collapse, you just can't take it anymore, you start going crazy you don't even know what's going on anymore, because you're just so lost all you can think about is me." I said. She whimpered and moaned in pure pleasure, it made me not want to stop if this makes her act like this. I brought her face closer to me and I spoke.

"I know what you want Katniss. You want me. If that's what you want, then take me." I said seductively. That sent her over the edge. She grabbed me by my arms and pinned me against the wall. Then she kissed me hard and I was shocked by the kiss, and then I kissed her back. We parted and she finally spoke.

"Oh my God Clove. There are just so many things I can do to you right now. But we can't, we're in the middle of training right now and the tributes might be watching us." She said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. I kissed her lips softly and spoke.

"It's okay Katniss. We can do that after training. But only if you want to." I said. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then I spoke.

"Now how about we get back to showing me how to use the bow and arrow?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Yeah, let's get back to that." She said. Then she taught me everything I needed to know and I was doing good with the bow and arrow. She smiled at me.

"Good job Clove. You're doing real good with that bow." She said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. I think I kinda did better than Glimmer with the bow." I said.

"Yeah, I agree. She was terrible with the bow." She said. We both laughed. Then she spoke. "Now it's my turn to use the bow if you don't mind?" She asked. I smiled at her.

"Of course." I handed her the bow and the bag of arrows. "You can watch me if you want." She said. I smiled at her.

"Okay. I'll watch." I said. I went out the door and the door closed behind me. I smiled at how good she was with the bow and arrows, shooting those orange dummies. She shot the last one at the dummy and turned to me in shock. I looked behind me and saw that the other tributes were watching as well. Then they left. Then I looked back at Katniss. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. It looks like we're about to have some allies.

_Hope you enjoyed this one. Review Please! :D_


	10. Chapter 10: The Interviews

_Clove's POV. _

Me and Katniss were in the living room making out a little. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then we parted and then I spoke.

"I love you Katniss." I said.

"I love you too Clove. And I always will." She said. Then Haymitch came in.

"Good news. At least half the Tributes want you as an ally." He said. That's good. I wonder what kind of allies we'll get.

"Well, they saw her shoot." I said.

" Well, sweetheart, you got your pick of the litter." He said.

"I want Wiress and Beetee."

"Johanna calls them nuts and volts." I said.

Well, okay, good. Now, who else?" He asked.

"Mags." She said. Mags? The old lady? She wants to bring her with us? I don't even know if she's gonna make it or not.

"You sure about that Katniss?" I asked.

"Yeah...or..." She sighed.

"All right, fine, then no one." She said.

"I'll tell them you're still making up your mind." He said. Then he left.

* * *

It was now time for the interviews. I went to my stylist and she showed me a new dress I was gonna wear for tonight. I put it on and looked in the mirror. I smiled at the beautiful dress I was wearing. Then I looked at the cameras that were viewing the show. Cashmere and Gloss were the first ones being interviewed. Then Beetee was next. Then that...Finnick guy was next, he was sending a message for his special somebody. It better not be Katniss. Then that little skank Johanna was next. Then she just drop the F bomb on the show. Boy, I didn't expect her to say something like that. Then I went into the waiting room and saw Johanna in the room. She looked at me with a smirk. I glared at her in anger. Then she spoke.

"What's wrong District 2?" She asked.

"Listen here District 7, I don't care what reasons you had for doing it in the elevator, you should know that Katniss Everdeen the girl from district 12, the girl on fire, is mine." I said with anger in my voice.

"What makes you think she's yours?" She asked.

"Because, we have been trough a lot together. We fell in love with each other during the last games. I was the one she was in love with. I love her and she loves me, not you, not Finnick, not anyone." The last sentence came out with a growl. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay Clove, whatever you say." She said. I balled up my fists in anger. I'm getting really tired of Johanna now.

"_If I had my knife right now, you'd be dead by now." _I said to myself. Then Katniss came into the waiting room wearing a wedding dress. I was in awe of the beautiful dress she was wearing. She looks so beautiful I couldn't help but smile at her. She smiled back at me. Then she sat down next to me. Then Johanna spoke.

"Really? A wedding dress?" She asked.

"Snow made me wear it." She said. Then she smiled at her. Then she spoke.

"Make him pay for it." She said. Anger sparked in me when Johanna smiled at her. I looked down and balled up my fists in anger. Then I felt something in my eye. My eyes were about to tear up because of the anger and because of Johanna. Then I felt a warm hand on my fist. I looked up to see Katniss smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Then she kissed my lips softly. I kissed her back. We parted and then she spoke.

"You know I don't like it when you get mad, Clove." She whispered.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I just don't like it when Johanna acts like she is hitting on you, or when she smiles at you like that." I whispered. She kissed me. Then she spoke.

"She's probably jealous that we're both together." She said. I smirked at her words. Then I spoke.

"You look so beautiful in that wedding dress Katniss." I said.

"Oh no, you look even more beautiful then me Clove." She said. Then she kissed me. We parted and then she spoke "There's also a special present for you at the end." She whispered. I smiled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you. It's a surprise. And it's for you. You'll see." She said. Then I heard Caesar called her name. I looked at her.

"I think it's your turn Katniss Everdeen." I said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. I kissed her. She kissed me. Then I spoke.

"Make Snow pay for this." I said. She nodded. Then she got up and went to the stage. I could hear the people cheering her on. Then Caesar began asking her questions and that they're disappointed that a wedding did not take place. When he was done with all that he said something to her.

"Will you do us the honor? Please? Please? Please?" The honor? What did he mean by doing them the honor? Then my questions were answered, my eyes widened when Katniss began twirling and her dress turned into something beautiful. Then she raised her arms up, bringing her wings in the sky. The crowd cheered her on. I was in awe at the sight. My heart skipped a beat because of how beautiful she looks in that dress with the wings on it. I didn't know what is was. It looked a bird or something.

"It's got feathers. It's like a bird. It's like a, um..." Then she spoke.

"Like a Mockingjay." She said. A mockingjay. So that's what it is. So this is the present that she has surprised me with. Then it was my turn to be in the interview. Then I just thought of something that I wasn't sure how I was gonna say it to the crowd. I hope Katniss understands. I hope she doesn't get mad at me.

"But, Clove, the wedding, the marriage, never to be?" He asked.

"Well, actually, we got married. In secret." I said.

"A secret wedding? All right. Do tell." He said.

"We... We want our love to be eternal. You know, Katniss and I, we've been luckier than most. And I wouldn't have any regrets at all if it weren't...If...If it..." I can't do it. I can't say in front of them, not in front of Katniss.

"If it weren't for what? What?" He asked. I took a deep breath and said something that shocked the whole audience including Katniss.

"If it weren't for the baby." I suddenly said. They all gasped and cheered excitedly.

"All right. This is news! Let's find out more." He said. Then I heard the crowd saying to Caesar to stop the games.

"Calm down. This is news to all of us." He said. I looked at Haymitch. He nodded. I nodded back.

"All right." He said. Then he whispered something to me and then I walked up to the other tributes. I walked up to Katniss and hugged her. She hugged me back. Then we all held hands and shot them straight up into the sky. Then the lights went off. It's almost time for the games to begin.

_I hope I did okay with this chapter. Hope it's good. Review Please! Thank You! :D_


	11. Chapter 11: Last Day Before The Games

_Here's the update for you guys. Enjoy. _

* * *

_Katniss's POV. _

I didn't know Clove was gonna do that. If it weren't for the baby, she said? How are we gonna prove that to them? I was sitting next to Clove in the room. We were silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"There's no way they'll cancel. They can't." I said. Then she spoke.

"I'm sorry Katniss." She said.

"I'm was just trying to stop the games." She said softly. I turned to her. She looked at me. Then I brought her face closer to me and I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and we looked at each other in the eye. Then I spoke.

"I know. I probably would've done the same thing." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then Haymitch and Effie came into the room. Then he spoke.

"The baby bomb was a stroke of genius. Unfortunately, the games are still on. This is goodbye for now." He said. I can't believe that didn't work. Then Clove spoke.

"Great. So I did that whole baby thing for nothing?" She asked.

"No. You did your best Clove. It was wroth the shot." He said. Then Effie spoke.

"Presents for Haymitch and for the girls." She said.

"What is this?" He asked.

"Your token. Remember? Hair for me. Pin for Katniss. Gold bangle for you. And for Clove, the medallion that we talked about." She said. She gave it to her. Then she spoke.

"Thank you Effie." She said.

"We're a team. Aren't we?" She asked. I nodded in response.

"And I'm so proud of my victors." She hugged Clove.

"So proud." She hugged me.

"You're so...well you both deserved so much better." She said.

"Thank you Effie." I said. Then Clove spoke.

"You're right Effie. Katniss and I do deserved so much better. I just wish President Snow can see that." She said.

"I am truly sorry." She said and then she left. Then she spoke.

"Thank you Haymitch." She hugged him.

"For everything." She said. Then she left. Then I spoke.

"Any last advice?" I asked. Then he said the two words that I'll remember forever.

"Stay alive." He said. Then before he could leave the room, I called him.

"Haymitch, wait." I said. I hugged him and whispered into his ear.

"Remember our deal." We parted and I looked at him straight in the eye and spoke.

"Do whatever it takes to keep her alive. Promise me." I said.

"Okay." He promised.

"I'm nothing without her Haymitch. I can't lose her. Not now." I said.

"Don't worry Katniss. I'll do everything I can to keep her alive. You just worry about staying alive in that arena." He said. I nodded. Then he reached into his pocket and pulled it out for me to see. Then he spoke.

"Here. Give this to her." He said. I looked at the object that was in his hand and gasped at the sight. Then I spoke.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's a diamond ring. It cost me a fortune back at district 12. I was thinking to give this to you so that you can give it to Clove. She deserves this." He said. I took the ring and looked at the beautiful diamond shining brightly. I was in awe at the sight. Then I spoke.

"Clove is gonna love this." I said.

"I think she will love it." He said. I looked at the ring and looked at Haymitch. Then I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back. Then I spoke.

"Thank you so much Haymitch." I said.

"You're welcome sweetheart." He said. We parted and then he spoke.

"Katniss, when you're in the arena, remember who the real enemy is." He said. I nodded. Then he left.

* * *

Clove and I were in the room, trying to spend our last time together before the games begin. I'm really scared right now because of whats going to happen once we enter the arena. I remember the last time, during the feast, Clove was grabbed by Thresh and he almost killed her. What if the same thing happens again and I'm not there to save Clove? Just thinking about it terrifies me. I shook that thought out of my head, and want nothing more than to be with the love of my life. Then I spoke.

"I don't want to be with anyone else in there. Just you." I said. Then I looked at her. Then she spoke.

"If that's what you want." She said.

"Yes Clove. That's what I want." I said. Then I kissed her passionately. She kissed me back. She bit my bottom lip begging for permission to enter. I don't hesitate and allowed her entrance to my mouth. Our tongues collided, fighting for dominance. Then we parted. Then she pressed her forehead against mine and we stayed like that for what seem like forever. Then I spoke.

"Did you liked the present I gave you, Clove?" I asked.

"Yes Katniss. I did liked the present you gave me. I loved it. It was beautiful, seeing you as the mockingjay." She said. She kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other in the eye. Then she placed her hand on my cheek, caressing it. I held her hand and kissed the soft skin of her hand, lovingly. Then I looked at her in the eye. Then she spoke.

"You looked so beautiful in that dress Katniss. When I first saw your dress like that, I was speechless. You've completely took my breath away. Now I know what you truly are. Not only are you the girl on fire, but you're also the most beautiful mockingjay I've ever seen. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met. You are my hope." She said. I almost teared up because of her words. She really does love me. We were meant to be together from the start. Then I crawled on-top of her and kissed her passionately, wanting nothing more than to enjoy this moment I have with her. She kissed me back with love and passion, it's almost as if I have found my true love. The one who I truly want to be with for the rest of my life. We parted and we pressed our foreheads against each other, loving the feeling of being near each other. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. Then she spoke.

"Katniss." She said.

"Yes my love?" I said.

"I want you to be mine. I want you to be my mockingjay. Nobody else's but mine." She said lovingly. I kissed her. She kissed me. We parted and looked at each other in the eye. Then I spoke.

"I am yours Clove. I am your mockingjay. And nothing is going to change that." I said. She kissed me. I kissed her back. Then I laid down and Clove rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close to me. Then I thought of what Haymitch said. He told me to give the diamond ring to Clove. He said that she deserves it. I think so too. I smiled at the thought and decided that now was the time to give it to her. We were silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"Clove?" I said. She looked up at me.

"Yeah?" She said.

"I want to give you something." She stood up.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's something special, just for you." I said. I reached into my pocket and pulled it out for her to see. She gasped at the sight.

"Oh Katniss. It's so beautiful." She said.

"It's a diamond ring. Haymitch gave this to me and said that I should give this to you." I said.

"This is for me?" She asked, hoping it is for her. I smiled at her. Then I spoke.

"Yes Clove. This is for you." I said truthfully. I got down on one knee and looked at Clove straight in the eye. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"Clove, from the first day I laid eyes on you, you have completely took my breath away. I never thought I would meet someone as beautiful as you. I had feelings for you during the last hunger games and I thought you wouldn't' accept me. But you did, and our love was meant to be like this. I still love you, even though on that day you broke my heart and left me. I understand why you did that, you did that to protect me, to protect us. I imagined a life where we are living the rest of our lives in peace with no capitol and no hunger games. That's the life I want for the both of us. I love you Clove Kentwell, and I want you to wear this diamond ring and know that no matter what happens, I'll always love you." I said. I saw a tear ran down her cheek and I wiped it away with my thumb. I took her hand and slide the ring in her middle finger. Then I looked at her. Then she spoke.

"Oh Katniss...thank you." She said. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and then she pressed her forehead against mine. Then I spoke.

"Promise me you'll never take that ring off." I said. She smiled at me.

"I'll never take it off. I promise." She said. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I kissed her back and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me. Then I pushed us lightly down on the bed, with me on-top of her. She bit my bottom lip and I opened my mouth and our tongues collided, trying to taste as much of the other as possible. We parted and looked at each other in the eye. Then she spoke.

"Katniss." She said.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Make love to me. Make love to me, for as we know it this might be the last time we'll ever get to do this. I want this to be special, I want this moment to last." She said.

"Of course Clove. Anything for you." I said. Then she kissed me passionately. I kissed her back passionately as our hands start caressing as much of the other's skin as possible. She moaned at my touch. Then her hands went behind and squeezed my butt. I gasped and moaned at her touch. We parted and she spoke.

"Katniss."

"Yeah?"

"I don't care about the hunger games anymore. I care about you, only you." She said.

"I care about you too Clove. Let's not discuss the hunger games anymore. Let's just focus on us. Only us." I said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I said.

_Hope you enjoy this chapter so far. Review Please! :)_


	12. Chapter 12: With All My Heart

_Katniss's POV. _

The shining sun rose from the sky, lighting up the whole room. I woke up and found Clove sleeping with her head on my chest. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove. Then I kissed her lips softly. Then I spoke.

"You are so beautiful when you're asleep." I said. Then I heard her spoke in her sleep.

"Why thank you Katniss." She said. Then she opened her eyes and focused her sight on me. Then I spoke.

"Good morning my beautiful angel." I said. She smiled at me.

"Good morning my beautiful girlfriend." She said. I smiled at her. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. Then she spoke.

"I love you Katniss. If I was to marry you, I would. I would love to have children of our own. I would be a amazing mother. You would be a amazing mother too." She said. I smiled at her words. Then I kissed her passionately. We parted and I spoke.

"I love you too Clove. I would marry you too, but sadly we won't be able to have those things." I said.

"When will we have them, Katniss?" She asked. I smiled at her. Then I kissed her. Then I spoke.

"Soon Clove. Very soon. Right now, let's cherish this last moment together. I want nothing more than to spend every possible minute of my life with you." I said truthfully. I kissed her passionately and wrapped my arms around her waist, bringing her close to me as possible. She kissed me back and wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. She bit my bottom lip begging for permission to enter. I allowed her entrance to my mouth and our tongues collided, tasting as much of the other as possible, as if this is our last time of being together. Then all of a sudden we heard nocking coming from the door. We parted to look at the door, wondering who it was behind it. She groaned and pulled my face close to hers.

"Don't worry about it." She said. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back and the banging on the door repeated over and over again. We parted and then I spoke.

"I have to answer the door Clove."

"Just ignore it." She said. She kissed me. I kissed her back. I broke the kiss and then I spoke.

"Just let me see who it is, okay?" I said. She sighed.

"Fine." She said. I kissed her.

"Don't worry, we'll finish this later." I said. I kissed her and then covered myself with the blanket and went to the door. I opened it to see Haymitch looking at me with a shock look on his face. Then he grinned at me, as if he knew what I was doing in the room. I blushed and turned away from him. Then he spoke.

"Did you had fun sweetheart?" He asked. My eyes widened at his words. He laughed at my reaction. Then he spoke.

"Anyway I was coming to get you and Clove to come to the table. It's time for breakfast. So get ready and don't take too long." He said and then he left. I groaned and closed the door shut. I sighed and then I turned to see Clove looking at me. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. Then she spoke.

"I love you Katniss." She said.

"I love you too Clove." I said. She kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and then we were silent for a moment. Then she spoke.

"We should get ready." She said.

"Yeah." I said. Then we went and took a warm shower in the bathroom. We came out and put on some clothes and we went out the door holding hands, making our way down the hallway to the breakfast table.

We sat down on our chairs, eating our breakfast meal. Haymitch looked up and smiled at us. We smiled back at him. Then he spoke.

"Alright Katniss, you know what to do. Once the countdown is over, you go and get your bow and arrows and try to survive as long as possible." He turned to Clove.

"Clove, you go and get your knives. You know what do to do with them." He said. She smirked.

"Yeah, I know what to do with them." She picks up a knife.

"I get my knives and kill all of them. Just like I did in the last games." She said.

"Good. With your weapons, the both of you will be fine." He said.

"What about you?" I asked. He sighed.

"I guess I'll find my weapon and try to get to you guys." He said. We nodded and went back to eating our meals.

* * *

This time we're not wearing those jackets from the last games. We're wearing these jumpsuits instead. I went into the room that was different than the last one. My eyes widened at the tube that was there, waiting for me to come inside. I could hear my heart beat loudly because of what's going to happen once I go inside the tube. I wish this was a dream. So that I'll wake up in my bed next to Clove. Oh God Clove. She's coming with me in the arena. I begin to panic because one, Clove is coming with me and two, I have to protect her as long as I can. Then I heard the door open. It was Clove. She had fear on her face. I know why she is afraid. She walked up to me. Then she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back with all my power. She began crying on my shoulder. Then I spoke.

"Shh, it's okay Clove, it's okay, shh." I said rubbing her back soothingly. We parted and looked at each other. Then she spoke.

"I'm scared Katniss. I don't know what to do." She said. It pained me to hear her like that. I kissed her passionately, I could taste the remains of her tears on her face. She kissed me back, wrapping her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. We parted and looked at each other. Then I wiped the tears off her face.

"Don't worry Clove. We'll figure out a way to get out of the arena." I said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Something." I said. I kissed her cheek.

"I'd rather die than to lose you." I said.

"So would I." She said. I kissed her. She kissed me back. Then I placed my head affectionately on hers. We stayed like that for a moment. Then we looked at each other. I looked at her deep in the eye. Then I spoke.

"I will never let you go Clove. Ever." I said truthfully. She teared up from my words. A tear fell down her cheek and I wiped it away from my thumb.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." She said.

"I love you too Clove Kentwell." I said. I could feel the ring on her finger, as we entwined our hands together. Then I spoke.

"Once the countdown is over, go get your knives and come find me. Okay? We'll be safe after the bloodbath." I said. She nodded.

"Okay." She said. We kissed one last time and then we parted. Then she said the same thing from the last games.

"See you in the arena." She said and this time I could her voice when she said that.

"You too." I said. Then she left the room. Then Cinna came into the room. We embraced each other in a hug. We parted and looked at each other.

"Remember I'm still betting on you girl on fire." He pinned the mockingjay on my shoulder. Then we hugged one last time since we know what happens next. Then we heard the voice enter the room.

"10 seconds to launch." We parted and then I slowly made my way to the tube. It closed shut and then there was silence. Then all of a sudden, peacekeeper soldiers came and began beating Cinna to death. I screamed his name, but I couldn't do anything. I was forced to watch, as they were beating him up. Then the tube began sending me up to the arena. The smell of ocean salt water hit my nose. The bright sun hit my face, causing me to look away. Then my vision was clear and I gasped at the sight. I looked around, looking at the other tributes in sight. Then the voice entered the arena.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Let the 75th Hunger Games begin. And may the odds be ever in your favor." I looked around, trying to find Clove but I couldn't find her, the bright sun was in my way. Then the countdown started.

Ten

Nine

Eight

Seven

Six

This is it. I'm in the arena again. And all I have to do is try my best to stay alive.

Five

Four

Then I whispered to myself, a promise to the love of my life.

"Be safe Clove. I will find you. I will protect you. I promise."

Three

Two

Then before the cannon starts the games, I whispered one last thing.

"I love you Clove. With all my heart."

One.

_Review Please! :) I'm gonna try and update this story as much as possible. Anyway, stay tuned!_


	13. Chapter 13: And The Cannons Went Off

_I'm really sorry for the long wait guys, I was in the middle of a writers block if that's what they call it. Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter._

* * *

_Clove's POV._

I went inside the tube and it closed shut, sending me up to the arena. My heart was beating rapidly, my fears and worries are coming back to me. I could smell the ocean water through my nose. The sun hit my eyes, I had to look away. Then my vision was clear and I gasped at the sight. The Cornucopia is in front of me and there are other tributes around the arena. Then the same voice entered the arena.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen. Let the 75th Hunger Games begin. And may the odds be ever in your favor." I tried looking for Katniss but I couldn't find her, she was nowhere to be seen. Then the countdown started.

Ten

Nine

Eight

I took a deep breath, as I know what's gonna happen next once the countdown is over.

Seven

Six

I look at the diamond ring on my finger and smiled at the sight of it. Katniss gave this to me. I kissed the ring and I whispered to myself, something for the love of my life to hear.

"Thank you Katniss. For saving me. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have made it out of the arena alive. You're the reason I'm still alive. You're the reason I'm still living."

Five

Four

I took another deep breath, trying to calm myself down. This is it. We are in the arena once again.

Three

Then before the cannon starts the games, I took one more deep breath and whispered one last thing for the love of my life.

"I love you Katniss. More than anything."

Two

Then all of a sudden, it's almost as if I could hear her whispered back to me.

"I love you Clove. With all my heart."

One

* * *

_Katniss's POV. _

Then the cannons went off and I jumped into the water. I swam as fast as I could and reached the surface. Brutus looked at me and I ran away, heading to the Cornucopia. I looked and saw the other tributes catching up. I ran as fast as I could and finally reached the Cornucopia. I grabbed my bow and arrows and loaded a arrow into my bow. I aimed at Gloss and I released the arrow but I missed. He jumped into the water before the arrow could hit him. Then I heard footsteps and aimed my arrow at the person standing in front of me. It was Finnick.

"Good thing we're allies right?" I looked at the gold bangle in his wrist.

"Where did you get that?"

"Where did you think?" I thought about it and it came to me. Haymitch gave him the gold bangle.

"Duck." I ducked and he threw his spear at the tribute behind me. Then his cannon went off.

"Don't trust one and two. You take this side I'll hold them off. I'll go find Clove." I nodded. Then I went and aimed my arrow at Enobaria. I released the arrow and she dodged the arrow and jumped into the water. Then I saw Haymitch coming to me.

"Katniss!"

"Haymitch! You made it." I said to him.

"Yeah, I did. Where's Clove?"

"Finnick's looking for her." Then all of a sudden Finnick calls out to me.

"Katniss!" We turned to him.

"Mags's found her, she's over here." He said. We ran and found Clove fighting another tribute.

"Clove!" I yelled. I quickly loaded a arrow into my bow and aimed at the person fighting Clove, but I couldn't release the arrow, If I did it would hurt Clove. Then they disappeared under the water. My eyes widened.

"No!" I yelled. There was silence in the arena, as we were waiting for something to happen.

"C-Clove?" I stuttered. Then the cannon went off. My heart dropped when I heard the boom of the cannon.

"CLOVE!" I yelled again. Then I saw red blood coming from the water. My eyes widened at the sight. I dropped down to my knees and began sobbing. Clove is dead. I could've saved her. I failed to protect her. Now she's gone. Forever. Haymitch brought me into his arms and rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I'm sorry." I cried harder, knowing that the love of my life is gone. Then all of a sudden Haymitch shook me, trying to get my attention.

"Katniss, look." He said. I looked at the water and all of a sudden something came out of the water. It was Clove gasping for air. I sighed in great relief. Then Haymitch and Finnick helped her up and I ran to her. I hugged her with all my power. She hugged me back.

"I'm so sorry Clove. I'm sorry that happened to you. Please forgive me." I said as I cried into her shoulder. She rubbed my back soothingly.

"Shh, it's okay Katniss, it's okay. It wasn't your fault. I forgive you." We parted and I looked at her. Then I pressed my lips passionately against hers. She kissed me back with love and passion. We parted and looked at each other.

"I love you Katniss." I smiled at her.

"I love you too Clove." I said. Then I turned and saw the career pack. I glared at them in anger. Then Haymitch called us.

"Come on guys, we gotta go, now!" He said. Then we dashed into the jungle where we could be safe. This is gonna be harder than I thought.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review please! :)


	14. Chapter 14: Clove's Heart Stops

I'm sorry for the long wait. I've been having life issues and stuff like that. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter of the story.

* * *

_Katniss's POV. _

We dashed into the jungle where we could be safe. Finnick stopped and spoke.

"Katniss, go, we'll catch up." He said. I ran as fast as I could along with everybody else around me. Then Haymitch spoke.

"Okay hold up, hold up. Let's stop here." He said. We stopped to take a breather. I sat next to Clove, wrapping her in my arms. Then I spoke.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said. We were silent for a moment. Then she spoke.

"God it's hot. We gotta find fresh water." She said.

"Agree. There's gotta be some water around here somewhere." I said. Then all of a sudden we heard cannons going off one after another. Then Finnick spoke.

"Well I guess we're not holding hands anymore." He chuckled.

"You think that's funny?" I asked.

"Every time that cannon goes off, it's music to my ears. I don't care about any of them." He said.

"Good to hear." I said as I pulled out a sword and handed it to Clove.

"If you wanna face the career pack alone, what would Haymitch say?"

"I would say that it's suicide to face them alone. We're in this together." Haymitch said, answering his question.

"Haymitch is right. It would be suicide to face them alone. I wouldn't even bother trying to take them out on my own if I wanted to." I said.

"Alright guys, let's keep moving." She said. Then we got up and started walking through the jungle. Clove used the sword I gave her and began cutting through the tree vines. Then I saw something that was strange. I looked and saw something that looked like a forcefield. My eyes widened at the sight. Then I spoke.

"Clove! No!" I yelled as loud as I could, but she hit the forcefield and her body flew towards us, knocking us down to the ground. The forcefield regenerated back to its normal state like it was before. Then I looked at Clove who was on the ground.

"Clove?" I rushed to her side.

"Clove?" I checked her pulse. There was nothing.

"She's not breathing. She's not breathing! She's not breathing!" I said with fear. Finnick came and tried to bring her back, by doing Cpr on her. I was scared, I thought she wasn't going to wake up. She has to wake up. I can't lose her now. Not like this. As he was giving her air, I spoke between my sobs.

"Clove…Clove…Clove, please wake up. Wake up. Please." I begged. He's been giving her air but nothing's happening.

"Come on. Come on Clove." Finnick said.

"Why isn't she waking up?" Haymitch asked.

"I don't know." I said. Then I called her name between my sobs.

"Clove…Clove." I said. It was all I could say. But then after numerous time of giving her air, she suddenly gasps for air. I gasped and my eyes widened at the sight of her gasping for air.

"Clove." I said. She looked at me through half lidded eyes. Then she spoke.

"K-Katniss…I-Is that you?" She asked.

"Yes Clove it's me. I'm here." I replied without hesitation.

"Be careful, there's a forcefield over there." She said. I chuckled. Then I kissed her. She kissed me. I parted and spoke.

"Oh my God…you were dead…you were dead. Your heart stopped, I thought I lost you." I spoke between my sobs.

"Shh, it's okay Katniss, it's okay. It's working now." She said. I rested my head on her shoulder for a moment. Then I spoke.

"You…do you wanna stand up Clove?" I asked her.

"Yes, please." She said. I helped her up and then I hugged her with all my power and cried into her shoulder. She hugged me back, rubbing my back soothingly.

"It's okay Katniss, It's okay. I'm here." She said. We parted and looked at each other. She wiped the tear with her thumb. We looked at each other for a moment. Then I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her with so much love, I wanted her to know that I love her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back passionately. We parted and looked at each other.

"I love you Katniss Everdeen." She said. I smiled at her.

"I love you too Clove Kentwell. I always have and I always will." I said. Then Haymitch spoke.

"Alright guys, come on. Let's go." He said. Then we continued our way through the jungle. I almost lost Clove, but she's alive. That's all that matters. Right now what we are trying to do is stay alive. That's all we can do.

Sorry if this was short, I'm just very tired that's all. Anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter. Review please! :)


	15. Chapter 15: Fresh Water From The Tree

_Sorry for the long wait. It's just that, I'm tired. I get tired of life a lot. So anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter of this story. Enjoy._

* * *

_Katniss's POV. _

After the incident that happened, I suddenly became overprotective with Clove. I just want her to be safe. That's all I want. Then we walked through the jungle, throwing pebbles, checking if there were any forcefields around. Then I thought of something. Then I spoke.

"Hang on, guys." I told everyone. I climbed to the top of the tree and looked around the arena. Then I looked up at the sky. Then I thought of something. I grabbed out a arrow and loaded it in my bow. Then I shot it straight up at the sky and a loud noise came out of it. It sounded like a forcefield. Then I climbed down and met up with everyone. Then I spoke.

"A forcefield. It's a dome, right at the edge of the arena. But there is still no sign of fresh water." I said. Then Finnick spoke.

"It's gonna get dark soon. We'll be safe here, but we gotta keep Mags protected. We should set up camp. We can take turns sleeping. I can take the first watch." He said.

"Not a chance." I said. Then he stood up and spoke.

"Honey. That thing I did back there for Clove, I call that saving her life, If I wanted to kill either one of you I would've done it by now." He said. Then Clove grabbed out her knife and pressed it against Finnick's throat. Then she spoke.

"Don't think I won't kill you because you look pretty. Your looks won't save you in the arena. If you even think about killing Katniss, I won't let you escape." She said in anger.

"Guys, come on now, we're trying to survive here, we can't just kill each other." Haymitch said. Then Clove moved the dagger away from his throat and put it back in her vest.

"Now come on. Let's get some rest. It's been a long day." Haymitch said. I looked at Clove.

"Why don't you get some rest, I'll take the first watch." I said. She smiled at me.

"Okay. Just for a little bit." She said. Then before she walked away, I called her.

"Clove." She turned to me.

"You still have that ring I gave you?" I asked. She smiled and showed me the ring that was on her finger.

"I never took it off. Just like I promised." She said. I smiled at her. Then I kissed her passionately. She kissed me back. We parted and then I spoke.

"Thank you Clove. For keeping my promise." I said. She smiled at me.

"You're welcome fire girl. I'm just glad I kept your promise." She said.

"Me too Clove. You kept my promise. That's all that matters." I said. I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and then I spoke.

"Go get some sleep. I'll be with you in a moment." I said. She nodded.

"Okay. I'll get some sleep." She said. Then she walked off with the others.

* * *

Night time arrived and there was no sign of tributes anywhere. I looked at Clove who was sleeping peacefully. I smiled at her sleeping form. Then Finnick spoke.

"How's Clove?" He asked.

"She's okay I think, just…dehydrated like the rest of us." I said. Then all of a sudden the national anthem of panem music played and the faces of the tributes showed up in the sky. Clove and Mags woke up and noticed the tributes in the sky. The first tribute was from district 5. The second tribute was from district 6. Then it showed two tributes from district 9. Then it showed a tribute from district 10. Then my eyes widened when it showed Seeder from district 11. Then the screen vanished and the sky was visible. I looked over at Haymitch wondering if he was okay. Then I spoke.

"Eight." I said.

"Yep." Finnick said. Then I turned and looked at Haymitch.

"Haymitch? Are you okay?" I asked. He sighed.

"I'm fine." He said. He was silent for a moment. Then I spoke.

"I'm sorry Haymitch." I said.

"No, it's not your fault. There was nothing we could've done. Let's just get some sleep." He said. Then he laid down and fell asleep. Then there was silence in the arena. Then all of a sudden we heard a beeping sound coming from the sky. It landed on the ground.

"Hey, look." I said. I ran straight for it and opened the package. It came with a note and something silver.

"Drink up?" I said.

"What is it?" Finnick asked.

"I don't know, but this thing came from the sponsors." I picked it up.

"I think it's a spile." I said.

"A what?" He asked.

"A spile. It's something that can be stick into trees." I explained. I grabbed a rock and banged it against the tree. Then I turned around and saw Clove coming toward us. Then she spoke.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"A package came in. It's a spile." I said.

"A spile?" Clove asked.

"Yeah." I replied.

"How's that gonna help us?" She asked.

"I banged it against this tree, and then water should come out of it." I said.

"Water? Really?" She asked.

"Yeah. We just gotta wait for the water to come out of this tree." I said. We waited and waited and then suddenly, water came running down the spile. My eyes widened and I gasped at the sight of fresh water pouring down into the spile. I drank some first and then Clove went second, filling her mouth with fresh water and swallowing it whole. Then Finnick went third, drink some of the fresh water as well. Then he grabbed a leaf, filled it with water and gave some to Mags. She drank her water and patted Finnick in the head. Then Haymitch came and drank some water with us. When everyone was done drinking water, we decided to get some sleep.

I put my bow and arrows down and went over to Clove's side. She looked at me.

"Katniss." She said.

"Hey. I'm here." I said. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and I rested my head on hers. We stayed like that for a moment. Then I spoke.

"I love you so much Clove. You mean everything to me." I said truthfully.

"Oh Katniss, I love you too. You mean everything to me too. And I want you to know that no matter what happens to us, I still love you." She said. I smiled at her.

"The same with me Clove. No matter what happens, I will always love you." I said. I kissed her. She kissed me. We parted and then she rested her head on my chest. I wrapped my arms protectively around her, bringing her close to me as possible. Then I thought of something. I thought of how Clove successfully killed that tribute back at the bloodbath. I wonder how she did it. So then I asked her.

"Clove?" She turned to me.

"Yeah?" She said.

"How did you killed that tribute back there? There was blood in the water. How did you do that?" I asked her.

"Oh. That." Then she reached into her vest and showed me her knife. She smiled at me. I smiled at her.

"So that's how you killed that tribute back at the bloodbath. You killed him with your knife." I said.

"Yep. I slit his throat before he had at the chance to kill me." She said. She put her knife back inside her vest. Then I spoke.

"No wonder you're so good with your knifes." I said.

"Yeah, I know. I guess you're lucky to have me as your ally." She said.

"Yeah, I guess I am." I said. I kissed her. She kissed me. We parted and looked at each other.

"Goodnight Katniss." She said.

"Goodnight Clove." I said. Then she rested her head on my chest and fell asleep. I smiled at the sleeping form of Clove right in front of me. Then I closed my eyes and let sleep take me with her in my arms. Clove is the one that matters to me the most. I can't lose her. I can't let her die. No matter what it takes, I will do everything I can to protect Clove.

* * *

_There you go guys. Another update for this story. Sorry it took so long. Like I said, I get tired of life a lot. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of work and effort into this chapter. So anyway, stay tuned for the next chapter of this story. Review please! :D_


	16. Chapter 16: The Poison Fog

_I'm sorry for the long wait you guys. I've been really busy and stuff. So anyway, enjoy the chapter of this story._

_Katniss's POV. _

I woke up in the middle of the night to find Clove still sleeping peacefully. I smiled at her sleeping form. Then I kissed her forehead. Then I spoke.

"You're so beautiful Clove." I said. Then I heard her spoke.

"Thank you Katniss." She opened her eyes and looked at me. Then she smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then she climbed on-top of me and kissed me. The kiss was so beautiful, I couldn't pull away. Then she kissed my neck. I moaned in pleasure. Then she kissed me again. I kissed her back. We parted and looked at each other. Then she spoke.

"I love you Katniss." She said.

"I love you too Clove." I said. We kissed and then she rested her head on my chest and went back to sleep. I wrapped my arms around her and went back to sleep as well. Then all of sudden we heard boom noises coming from around the arena. Everyone woke up by the sounds that they heard. I counted the sounds and then the sounds stopped. Then I spoke.

"They counted twelve." I said. Then Finnick spoke.

"At midnight?" He asked.

"For the number of districts." I said. Then we saw lightning striking the tree numerous times. Then Finnick spoke.

"Well, if you're not gonna sleep, I will." He said.

"Okay." I said. Then he picked up his trident and went to sleep. I stayed where I was and eventually I fell asleep. My head roll to the side and I gasped in shock. I looked and saw that Clove was still asleep. I sighed in relief. Then I stood up and sat down on a tree log. I'm so exhausted and tired, I can barely keep my eyes open. Then that's when I heard something from behind me. This flowing thing, it looked like fog. To see if it is fog, I reached out my hand to it. Then all of a sudden, I screamed in pain and fell to the floor. My hand was burning because of the fog. It's not fog at all. Then I yelled, trying to get their attention.

"Run! Run, the fog is poison!" I yelled. Everyone got up and we ran our way through the forest, avoiding the poison fog. We ran as fast as we could to find a way out of the poison fog. I was running with Clove and then I fell down to the floor. She turned to me.

"Katniss!" She said. She ran to pick me up and then the fog was on us, causing us to scream in pain. Clove was walking slowly, so I had to carry her. Then we heard Finnick screamed in pain because of the fog. We walked and then Clove collapsed onto the floor.

"Clove!" I looked at her and there was boils on her beautiful face. I tried to convince her to get up.

"Clove. Clove, baby, come on, we have to go." I told her.

"I-I can't Katniss. I can't." She said.

"Katniss!" I turned around and saw Haymitch coming to us.

"Katniss, we have to go, we can't stay here." He said.

"I'm not leaving without Clove!" I said. I looked at her.

"Clove, please. Please get up. We have to go. We can't stay here. Come on." I said.

"K-Katniss. P-Please. Please make it stop. Please make the pain stop, it hurts. Please." She said as tears were rushing down her face. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain. Then Finnick came to us.

"I can't carry her." I said.

"Clove, please. Clove please, stand up. We have to go. Clove please." I begged. Then I saw Mags kissed Finnick before she walked away.

"Mags. Mags!" Finnick called her name.

"Finnick!" I called him.

"Mags!" Then she walked through the poison fog.

"MAGS!" He yelled.

"Finnick!" I said. Then her cannon went off.

"Finnick we have to go. We have to get out of here." I said. He turned to me.

"We have to go." I said.

"She's right. Come on, let's carry Clove and get out of here." Haymitch said.

"Right. Come on. Come on. Come on, Clove." Finnick said. Then me and Finnick carried Clove throughout the forest while Haymitch led us the way. Then the fog was on us again, causing the three of us to scream in pain. Then all of a sudden we were falling through the forest and then we landed on the ground. Then I turned around and my eyes widened at the fog coming toward us. But then something was blocking it, like a forcefield. Then it disappeared. I sighed in relief. Thank God the poison fog is gone. Then I saw something that was watching me. It looked like a monkey or something, but it walked away. We have escaped the poison fog that the game makers threw at us. But Mags didn't made it out. She's gone. She saved our lives. Right now, Haymitch, Finnick, Clove, and I are the only ones that survived the poison fog. Whatever the game makers throw at us, I'm sure that we will be ready for them.

_I'm really sorry for not updating in a while. It's just that I can be very busy in life, so yeah that's pretty much it. So, stay tune for the next chapter of this story. Review Please! :D_


	17. Chapter 17: Monkey Mutts

_Hey Guys! It's been a while since I updated this story. Anyway, here's the next chapter of this story. Hope you enjoy. _

_Katniss's POV. _

After everyone made it out and the fog was gone, all of us were on the ground, trying to catch our breath. I need to figure out how to get rid of these boils. Then I turned around and crawled to the water. I wanted to see if that would help with our boils. So I dipped my hand in the water and screamed in pain. I washed the boils off my hand and eventually they disappeared. Then I spoke.

"The water! The water helped." I said. Then Clove turned around and crawled her way to me. She tried to dip her hand into the water but was scared to do so. So then I tried to help her overcome her fear.

"Clove it's okay. It will make you feel better." I said.

"Will it make the boils go away?" She asked.

"Yes Clove. It will." I assured her. She hovered her hand over the water and was about to dip her hand into the water, but she couldn't do it. She was too scared, she was afraid of what will happen if she dipped her hand into the water. She didn't know if it will work or not. Then she spoke.

"I can't do it Katniss. I can't do it." She said.

"Yes you can Clove. You can do it. Don't worry, I'll be right here with you. I'm not going anywhere. I will help you get through this. I believe in you." I said. She looked at me. I smiled at her. She managed to smile back at me. Then she spoke.

"Y-You…you believe in me?" She asked.

"Of course I do Clove. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it." I said. She laid there for a moment and then she sighed. Then she spoke.

"Will you be here for me, to help me get through this?" She asked. I looked deep into her eyes to let her know that I will be there for her when she needs me. Then I spoke.

"Yes Clove. I will be right here with you. Don't worry." I said. Then I moved my face closer to hers, and I placed my lips on hers and then I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and then she looked at the water again. Then I spoke.

"It's okay. Do it Clove. Do it for me." I said. She nodded. Then she spoke.

"Okay. I'll do it. For you Katniss." She said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then she took a deep breath and dipped her hand into the water, causing her to scream in pain. I held onto her. She whimpered in pain.

"It's okay Clove. It's okay. I'm right here. Keep going, you're doing good." I said. She continued to dip her hand into the water and she screamed in pain once again. I helped her washed the boils off her hand and they disappeared. She panted, trying to catch her breath. She calmed down from the pain she went through.

"I…I did it. I dipped my hand into the water." She said.

"Yes Clove, you did it. Good job." I said. She took her hand out of the water and looked at her hand. She gasped in shock.

"The boils…they're gone. They're gone, Katniss." She said.

"Yes, I know. But we still got boils on our faces and on our necks. We gotta get rid of those too." I said. She frowned.

"I know it hurts Clove, but we gotta do this." I said. She sighed.

"Okay. It's just that…" She sighed.

"This is gonna suck." She said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I know it's gonna suck. But we just have to deal with it. Now come on. Let's do this." I said. She nodded. Then I crawled into the water and once again I screamed in pain. Clove screamed in pain as well, trying to get rid of the boils that were on her face and on her neck. I washed the boils off of me and they disappeared. All the boils were gone for good. I looked at Clove and she was clean from the boils. Then I walked over to her and hugged her with all my power. She hugged me back. We parted and looked at each other.

"Thank you for saving my life Katniss." She said.

"You're welcome Clove. You know I wouldn't leave you there to die. I would do anything to save you and to keep you safe." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then she kissed me passionately. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her back. She wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. Then we parted and looked at each other.

"I love you Katniss." She said.

"I love you too Clove." I entwined my hand with hers.

"Always." I said. We stayed like that for a moment never bothered to move. Then finally Haymitch spoke.

"So the water works?" He asked.

"Yeah, it does work. It helped with the boils." I said.

"Okay, good. Katniss, you help me with Finnick. We gotta get rid of these boils that are on him as well." He said.

"Okay." I said. Then, me and Haymitch grabbed Finnick and dragged him into the water. He screamed in pain because of the boils. We washed every boil off his face and off his neck. Then eventually they all disappeared. Then I spoke.

"We need our weapons." I said.

"Yeah, you're right. Clove, go get our weapons." Haymitch said. She nodded.

"Okay." She said and went to get our weapons. Clove used the spile to get herself some water. She drank some and then offered the water to us. When we got our weapons back, we decided to stay here for a minute. I was washing my hands and my neck to see if any remaining boils were still there. But none of them were on me, thank God. Then I spoke to Finnick.

"I'm sorry about Mags." I said. Finnick was sharpening his trident. Then he spoke.

"She was never gonna make it. So…" He said. Then his eyes widened. I wonder why. Then I got my answer when he made me turn around. I slowly grabbed out my arrow to load it to my bow.

"Mutts." He said. There were these big monkeys surrounding us, from every corner of the jungle. I looked and saw the Cornucopia in the distance. Then I tried to get Clove to come over to us.

"Clove." I said.

"Yeah?" She turned to look at me.

"Walk over here slowly." I said. She turned around and the big monkey roared at her. She walked slowly to me and then we were getting ready to attack the big mutts. I need to think of something to get us out of here. I looked at the Cornucopia and thought of an idea to get out of here. Then I spoke.

"Get to the beach." I said.

"Okay. Get to the beach and try not die." Haymitch said. Then Clove spoke.

"These mutts are just like the wolfs from the last arena." She said.

"Yeah, they are just like them. But these are deadly than the wolf mutts." I said. Then the mutts were getting louder, so I aimed my arrow at them, getting ready to shoot at them. One monkey was about to jump on me when Clove stabbed it with her dagger. Then her eyes widened.

"Katniss, look out! Behind you!" She yelled. I turned around and saw the monkey running towards me. I shot the monkey with my arrow and loaded my bow with another arrow. Then I shot as many monkeys as I could with numerous numbers of my arrows. Clove grabbed out her knifes and threw a few of them at the big monkeys that were attacking her. Finnick used his trident and killed as many monkeys as he could. Haymitch killed as many monkeys as he could by using his sword against them. I shot a few arrows at the monkeys and then I grabbed out an arrow and stabbed the monkey with my arrow. Then I turned around to see the Cornucopia in the distance.

Then I turned around and then the big monkey jumped on me and I fell into the water with the monkey on-top of me. I tried to get it off of me while avoiding its deadly jaws of death. Then the monkey got stabbed by someone. Then I was pulled out of the water by someone. I gasped for air and looked to see it was Clove who pulled me out of the water. Then she spoke.

"We gotta get to the beach!" She said. Then we were running through the jungle, while the big monkeys were chasing us. Then the big monkey knocked us down and then Clove tried to get away from the monkey and then the monkey roared at her. Then something or someone got in between them and the monkey sinked its teeth into the person that got in its way. Then Clove stabbed it with her knife and the monkey rolled off of the person and died. I was kicking the monkey numerous times until Finnick came and stabbed it with his trident. Then we met up with Clove and saw someone gasping for air. Then I spoke.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"A morphling. Help me get her." She said. Then we dragged her through the jungle and into the beach. Finnick and Haymitch pointed their weapons at the monkeys, keeping them away from us. Then Clove tried her best to calm the morphling down by comforting her.

"Hey, hey it's okay. It's okay. Shh. Shh. Shh." She said. Then she looked up at the sky. Then she spoke.

"Hey. You wanna see something? Look up. Look. Look at that. It's colorful isn't it? All those colors. Don't worry about anything else. I'm right here with you. It's okay. It's okay." She said. She calmed down and then Clove laid her body down onto the water and then her cannon went off. Clove looked at me. I looked at her. Then she wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. Then she burst into tears, crying on my shoulder. I hugged her back and rubbed her back soothingly. Then I spoke.

"Hey, hey. Shh. Shh. It's okay. It's okay Clove. It's okay." I said. Then we turned around to see the monkeys walking back into the jungle. Then the big hovercraft flew into the arena and took her body out of the water. Then Clove spoke.

"She sacrificed herself for me and I didn't even know her name." She said.

"You think she sacrificed herself?" I asked.

"Looked like it." She said. That's strange. She sacrificed herself for Clove and she didn't even know her name. She was a morphling. Hiding in the bushes. Then I spoke.

"That doesn't make any sense." I said. Then Haymitch walked over to us. Then he spoke.

"Alright guys, those big monkeys are gone for now. So, we can stay on the beach and take a breather. Me and Finnick will be over here hunting for some food." He said.

"Okay. We'll be right here if you need us." I said. He nodded.

"Alright. I'll be back." He said and then he went over to Finnick, helping him finding some food. I looked over at Clove and she had this sad look on her face. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her closer to me.

"It's okay Clove. Everything will be alright. It's over now. Don't worry." I said. She sighed.

"Okay." She said.

"When will we go back home Katniss?" She asked. I looked at her. Then I spoke.

"Soon Clove. We'll be home soon. Don't worry. We'll be alright." I said.

"Okay, Katniss." She said.

"Just focus on getting out of here. Okay?" I said. She nodded.

"Okay. I'll focus on that. I'll focus on getting out of here." She said. I smiled at her.

"Good." I said. Then she rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist, bringing me closer to her. I rested my head on hers and stayed like that for a while. We escaped the monkey mutts and made it to the beach. Right now, we're gonna stay on this beach for a while until we decide to move on and get though this arena. I wonder what the game makers will do next. Probably something worse than the monkey mutts. We just need to stay alive and survive this arena. That's pretty much all we can do for now.

_This chapter was not easy to write, but I manage to finish it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long, I can be very busy in life sometimes and all that stuff. Stay tune for the next chapter of this story. Review please! :D_


	18. Chapter 18: Tick Tock This Is A Clock

Alright guys, I'm back, and now here's the next chapter of this story. Enjoy.

_Katniss's POV. _

The sun rose up from the sky shining the whole beach. Then I looked to see that Clove was sleeping with her head on my shoulder. I smiled at her sleeping form. Then I kissed her forehead. Then I spoke.

"You look so beautiful when you sleep." I said. Then I heard her spoke back to me.

"Why thank you, Katniss." She said. Then she opened her eyes and focused her sight on me. Then she smiled at me.

"Good morning Katniss Everdeen." She said. I smiled back at her.

"Good morning Clove Kentwell. " I said.

"You're awake. Did you sleep well?" I asked.

"Yeah. I slept good." She said. Then she yawned and rubbed her eyes, getting the sleep out of her eyes. Then her stomach growled. She looked at me. I looked at her. Then I spoke.

"Looks like you're hungry Clovely." I said. She smiled at her nickname. Then she spoke.

"Like I said before, I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole horse." She said. I chuckled at her words. I remember hearing her saying that when we came back home from the first arena. Then I spoke.

"If we had a horse and cooked it, I bet you would eat the horse, Clove." I said.

"Yep I would, because I'm so hungry right now." She said.

"Now that you mention that, I remember the time you said that when we were back home at district 12. You remember that, Clove?" I asked. She nodded.

"Yeah. I do. When we got out of that arena, everything was fine at first. But then President Snow decided to throw us back into this stupid, horrible arena." She said.

"Yeah. I never wanted to come back here. I never wanted to come back to these games. I just want to spend my entire life with you. I want nothing more than that." I said. She smiled at me. Then she took my hand into hers and entwined my hand with hers. Then she kissed me. I kissed her back. We parted and then she spoke.

"I wanted that too Katniss. Once we're out of this arena, we can do that. We can spend our lives together without having to worry about the hunger games again. We could live our own lives. We can do that." She said. I smiled at her. She smiled at me. Then I kissed her. She kissed me back. We parted and then she sighed. Then she spoke.

"Where did yesterday go?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, like, we were just at district 12, enjoying our lives together, until President Snow announced this quarter quell." She said. I understood what she mean by that. Then I spoke.

"Yeah. Everything was fine, until President Snow ruined it. By throwing us back in here. But once this is over, we won't have to worry about the games ever again." I said.

"Yeah. We wouldn't have to worry about killing people again. We would just be living in peace. Just like we wanted." She said. I looked at her. Then I kissed her forehead. Then I spoke.

"Yeah. Just like we wanted." I said. Then all of a sudden, Haymitch and Finnick came to us.

"Hey Katniss. We're back and we brought back some food too." Haymitch said.

"There wasn't much out here so we hunted some fish. If that's okay with you?" Finnick said. I smiled at him. Then I spoke.

"Yeah. It's okay. We can eat fish. Thank you." I said. He smiled back at me. Then Haymitch spoke.

"Okay. Let's eat." He said. Then we began eating our meal. I looked at Clove and she was trying to crack something open. She cracked a clam open and took out a pearl with her hand. Then she spoke.

"Here Katniss. For you." She said. I held out my hand and she dropped the pearl into my hand. I smiled at the sight of the shiny pearl that is in my hand. Then I spoke.

"Thank you." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled at her. Then we kissed and went back to eating our meals. Then all of a sudden we heard a woman screaming. Her screams were coming from the jungle.

"That's new." Clove said. We got up and saw water flowing through the jungle. Then we heard the cannon went off. Then the wave flowed to the Cornucopia, but something was blocking the wave, like a forcefield. Then my eyes widened when the water was coming towards us. Then the waves flowed over to shore and then it was over. The waves stopped. I sighed in relief. I thought the waves were gonna drown us. Then we saw the hovercraft flew into the arena and picked up the woman's body and flew away.

Then I saw some people coming to the beach. Then I spoke.

"Someone's here." I said. I grabbed out my arrow and loaded it to my bow, and got behind cover. We saw that there were two people in the beach, covered in something red, but I can't tell what it is yet. One was holding an axe and the other was holding something, but I don't know what it is yet. Then eventually, another person came into the beach, so now, there was three of them. Then Finnick spoke.

"Johanna?" He said and went over to them.

"Johanna!" He said again, trying to get their attention. Did he just say Johanna? Could that really be her? I guess there's only one way to find out.

"Finnick!" I heard the woman yelled his name. Then I heard her laughing. Then Clove spoke.

"I guess we have more allies." She said.

"Yep, I guess we do." Haymitch said. Then they went over to them. I stood there for a minute and then I followed them. When I got closer enough, I realized that it was Johanna, Beetee and Wiress. Then she spoke.

"Well, we were at the jungle where I thought would be safe. Then that's when the rain started. I thought it was water, but it turned to out to be blood. Hot thick blood, it was coming down, it was choking us. Then we were stumbling around gaging on a blind. Then that's when light hit the forcefield. It wasn't much, but it was from home." She said. Then we kept hearing Wiress saying tick tock, tick tock, over and over again.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"She's in shock. Dehydration isn't helping. Do you have fresh water?" He asked.

"We can get some." I said. Then Johanna was getting annoyed by Wiress and then she pushed her to the sand. Then I spoke.

"Hey! Get off her!" I said. Then Finnick came to break us apart. Clove came and pulled me back. Then she spoke.

"I got them out for you!" She said. She got them out for me? I thought about it. Then I spoke.

"For me, what does that mean?" I asked.

"You did want them as allies." Clove said. She's right, I did wanted them as allies. It all makes sense now. I guess that's what she meant by she got them out for me. Then I looked at Wiress who was covered in blood. Then I threw my bow to the floor and went over to her.

"Come on let's get you clean up." I said. Then I went over to Wiress and led her to the water. Then she spoke.

"Tick tock." She said.

"Tick tock." I repeated what she said.

"Tick tock." She said again.

"Tick tock, okay." I said. Then I used the water to wash the blood of her head and her face. Then I looked over and saw Beetee using something that was on the sand. Then I spoke.

"What does Beetee have there?" I asked.

"A coil. Some kind of wire." She said.

"Did he get it from the Cornucopia?" I asked.

"It took a knife in the back to get it." She said. Then all of sudden Wiress gasped and spoke.

"Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock." She kept saying over and over again.

"Alright. I can't. Just, have fun with nuts." She said. Then we saw lighting striking the tree numerous times over and over again, just like last time. Then Wiress spoke.

"Tick tock." She said. Then all of a sudden my realization sunk in when she said tick tock. Now I know what this arena really is. Then I spoke.

"Tick tock." I looked around the arena and then I spoke.

"It's a clock." I said.

"It's a clock." I said again. Then I placed my hands on her cheek and made her look at me.

"Oh my God, it's a clock, Wiress you're a genius! You're a genius!" I said. Then I gathered up everyone to tell them something that I have figured out as we walked our way to the Cornucopia.

_Sorry it took so long, but I have finished it now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stuff. Stay tune for the next chapter of this __story. Review Please! :D_


	19. Chapter 19: The Spinning Cornucopia

I'm really sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm just going through some tough time right now. So anyway, here's the next chapter of this story. Enjoy.

_Katniss's _POV.

Then I gathered up everyone to tell them something that I have figured out as we walked our way to the Cornucopia.

"This entire arena seems to be laid out like a clock with a new threat every hour but they stay only within their wage. Then it all starts with the lighting, blood rain, fog, monkeys, that's the first four hours. At ten that big wave hits from over there." I said.

"Wiress you're a genius." Finnick said.

"And then that tail points at twelve." Clove said.

"That's when the lighting strikes at noon and midnight." I said.

"Strikes where?" Beetee asked.

"That big tree." I pointed at the big tree for him to see.

"Good." He said. Then I hear Wiress singing a song.

"Hickory, dickory, dock. The mouse ran up the clock. The clock struck one, The mouse ran down, Hickory, dickory, dock." She said. Then Clove used her sword to draw a map on the dirt. Then she spoke.

"So twelve to one is lighting, then one to two is blood, then fog and then monkeys." She said.

"Yep. You're correct Clove. That's all of it, the lighting, the blood, the fog, and then the monkeys." Haymitch said. Wiress kept singing her song while we were discussing about the arena.

"And then ten to eleven is the wave, what about everything else, did you guys see anything?" I asked. Then Johanna spoke.

"Nothing but blood." She said.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we stay clear from whatever sector is active, we'll be safe." Clove said.

"Yeah. Relatively speaking." Finnick said. Then I turned around to see that Gloss has stabbed Wiress in the chest with his knife and then her cannon went off. Everyone was shocked when they saw this happened. Then I grabbed out an arrow and shot the arrow through his chest. He fell into the water and then his cannon went off. Then Cashmere was coming towards us and Johanna pushed me out of the way and threw her axe at her chest and then her cannon went off.

Then Brutus and Enobaria came to us and Brutus threw one of his spears at us, but we dodged his spear attack. Then Finnick went over and started fighting Brutus with his trident. I grabbed out another arrow and then Enobaria threw one of her knifes at Finnick causing him to groan in pain. I aimed at Brutus and my arrow hit the medal wall of the Cornucopia instead of hitting Brutus. I went after them, Clove followed me but Finnick held her back as I searched for them. But they were nowhere to be found. Then all of a sudden the Cornucopia started to spin around and around, it wasn't stopping for some reason. I held on to the rocks to prevent myself from falling into the water. Everyone did the same.

Then Clove spoke.

"Katniss! What's happening?" She asked.

"The Cornucopia is somehow spinning around for some reason! Just hold on!" I told her. Then all of a sudden my hands slipped off the rock and I was sliding down to the water but luckily Johanna grabbed my hand just in time before I fell into the water. Then she used her axe to hold onto the rock while she held onto me. Then Clove was trying to get a good grip on the rocks and Beetee fell backwards but Finnick grabbed him before he fell into the water. The boxes were falling off the Cornucopia and a sharp blade flew to Clove and luckily she dodged the sharp blade in time before it could hurt her.

Then I felt my hand slipping out of Johanna's hand.

"No!" Johanna said.

"No!" She said again as my hand slipped out of her hand and I fell into the water, spinning around in circles in the water. Then all of a sudden the Cornucopia stopped spinning and I came out of the water and climbed onto the rocks while coughing and gasping for air.

"Katniss!" Clove called out for me. Then Johanna came and patted me on the back, helping me getting the water out of my mouth. Then Clove came to me.

"Katniss. You okay?" She asked me. I looked at her and then I spoke.

"It's okay Clove, I'm alright. I'm fine." I told her. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. Then Haymitch spoke.

"Well thank god, cause you scared the crap out of us, especially Clove, she was worried about you." He said. Then Johanna spoke.

"Let's just get what we need and get off the bloody island." She said. So everyone gathered all of their things and we got off the Cornucopia. Now we need to think of something else if we're gonna get out of this arena alive.

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter, again I'm really sorry it took so long, I'm going through some tough times right now in my life so yeah. And sorry if there wasn't that much in this chapter. Stay tuned for the next chapter of this story. Review please! :D_


	20. Chapter 20: Jabberjays

Hey guys! I'm really sorry I took so long to update this chapter. I've been away for a long time. So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter. Peace out.

* * *

Katniss's POV.

After getting out of the spinning cornucopia, Me, Clove, Haymitch, Finnick, Johanna and Beetee went to the beach and some of us sat down on the sand while the others were standing up near the trees and sitting on the tree branches as well. When everyone got together I spoke.

"So besides Brutus and Enobaria, who's left?" I asked. Then Clove spoke.

"Maybe Chaff. Just those three." Clove said.

"Yeah. Probably those three are the only ones left in this arena." Haymitch said.

"They know they're outnumbered. I doubt they'll attack again. We're safe here on the beach." Finnick said.

"So what do we do, we hunt them down?" Johanna asked. Then all of a sudden I heard a scream. But it sounded like a girl was screaming. Then the voice spoke.

"Katniss help me!" The voice said. I know that voice. It sounds like...without hesitation I spoke.

"Prim!" I yelled.

"Prim!" I yelled again. Then I grabbed my bow and ran into the jungle.

"No...Katniss, Katniss, wait!" Finnick said. Finnick grabbed his trident and went after me. As I was running, I was calling her name, searching for her.

"Prim...Prim...Prim...Prim!" I yelled but she was nowhere to be seen. Then I saw what looked like a jabberjay flying in the air with Prim's voice in it.

"Help me! Help me!" I shot an arrow as the jabberjay screamed one last time, then it fell to the ground and died. Then Finnick called me.

"Katniss!" Finnick called me. I turned around to look at him. Then he spoke.

"You okay?" He asked. Then we heard another voice. It was Annie's.

"Finnick!" She called out for him. I saw how he reacted to her voice and then I spoke.

"Finnick...no, it's not her!" I told him but he followed her voice, calling her name.

"Annie...Annie...Annie...Annie!" He yelled out but she was nowhere to be found. Then I spoke.

"Finnick it's not her! It's just a jabberjay, it's not her." I said. Then he spoke.

"How do you think they got that sound? Jabberjays copy." He said. Then I heard another voice that I recognize.

"Katniss!" He yelled out.

"Gale." I said. Then a swarm of jabberjays were flying towards us. Then Finnick spoke.

"Come on. Come on, come on!" He said. Then we ran through the jungle trying to get away from the jabberjays. Then I saw Clove, Haymitch and Beetee, and as I was going to run to them, instead I bumped into a forcefield that separated me from them. Clove tries to talk to me, but I couldn't hear her. By looking at her lips it looked like she was mouthing out some words to me.

Clove's POV.

Katniss is on the other side being tortured by those jabberjays. I try to talk to her but she can't hear me. But it's the best I can do. So without hesitation, I spoke.

"Stop, stop, stop!" I yelled. It hurts me to see Katniss so scared, freaked out, and terrified because of all of those jabberjays torturing her with their voices. Then I spoke.

"It's okay. It's okay they're just mutts, it's not real!" I yelled hoping she would hear me.

Katniss's POV.

I covered my ears with my hands trying to block out the voices from the jabberjays. It may not work but it's enough to block the voices out. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't take hearing the voices from the jabberjays anymore. So with nothing else to do, I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I pressed my head on the floor, with my hands still covering my ears and my body shaking so much, I couldn't bring myself to stand up. I can't hear anything. I can't hear anyone. Then my hearing was working and I could hear again. It's almost as if I could hear Clove's sweet voice again. Then she spoke.

"It's okay. It's okay. They're gone. The hour's gone. The hour's up. It's alright." Clove said.

Then I turned around to see Clove looking at me with worry in her eyes. As I'm out of breath I try to speak.

"Prim. Prim." I said in between breaths.

"It's okay. It's okay." Clove said.

"Hey, hey. Calm down sweetheart. It's okay." Haymitch said.

"Are you okay?" Johanna asked Finnick.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm fine." Finnick said.

"It's okay. They won't touch Prim. Alright?" Clove said. I nodded. Then Johanna spoke.

"Your fiancé's right the whole country loves your sister. If they tortured her or do anything to her, forget the districts, there would be riots in the dang capitol." Johanna said. Everyone was silent for a moment until Johanna spoke.

"Hey how does that sound Snow? What if we-what if we set your backyard on fire? You know you can't push everybody in here!" Johanna said. Everyone was silent after Johanna's little speech. Then Johanna spoke.

"What? He can't hurt me...there's no one left that I love." Johanna said. That sounded really sad when she said that. Then later she spoke.

"I'll get you some water." Johanna said.

Then everyone got up and left the jungle and all of us went back to the beach to relax for a while before we can head out again. We may be in this arena for a while before we can go back home. That's if we'll ever make it out of here.

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter. Again, I'm really sorry for taking so long to update this chapter. It's just that I've been away for a long time so I couldn't get this chapter updated but I've updated the chapter now. So yeah. If I can get the next chapter updated then it will be done. Bye guys. Peace out. Review please! :D**


	21. Chapter 21: I Do I Need You

Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Peace out!

* * *

Katniss's POV.

So all of us went back to the beach to relax for a while before we can head out again. Finnick placed his trident on the sand and sat down near the water.

Me and Clove sat down next to each other. Haymitch came along and sat down with us. A sound from behind me caught me off guard.

I jumped and looked to see that Johanna was standing behind me with this coconut thing in her hand. I looked inside the coconut and it was filled with water.

She handed the coconut to me and I took it from her.

"Thank you." I said.

"Yeah. Thanks." Clove said. Johanna smiled at me and Clove. Then she sat down next to us. I finished drinking the water that Johanna gave me and put the coconut on the ground. Then I spoke.

"Who's Annie?" I asked.

A few seconds passed and Johanna spoked.

"Annie Cresta, the girl Mags volunteered for. She won like four years, five...years ago." Johanna said.

"Is she the one that went a little..." I said. She knows what I'm talking about when I said that.

"Mm hmm." She nodded. A few seconds passed and then she spoke.

"Love is weird." Johanna said. Then later Beetee spoke.

"I have a plan." Beetee said.

Johanna got up and called out for Finnick.

"Finnick!" Johanna called him.

"I have a plan." Beetee said once again. Then everyone gathered up in a circle and Beetee started discussing his plan.

"Where do the careers feel safe, is it the jungle?" Beetee asked.

"The jungle's a nightmare." Johanna said.

"Yeah, it's not safe in the jungle." Haymitch said.

"Probably here on the beach." Clove said.

"Then why are they not here?" Beetee asked.

"Because we are. We claimed it." Johanna answered.

"And if we left they would come?" Beetee asked.

"Or stay hidden in the tree line." Finnick added.

"Which in just over four hours will be soaked with water from the ten o'clock wave. And what happens at midnight?" Beetee asked.

"The lightning strikes that tree." I answered.

"Here's what I propose. We leave the beach at dusk. We head to the lightning tree. That should draw them back to the beach. Prior to midnight, we then run this wire from the tree to the water. Anyone in the water, or on the damp sand, will be electrocuted." Beetee explained.

"How do we know the wire's not gonna burn up?" Johanna asked.

"Because I invented it. I assure you, it won't burn up." Beetee assured. We all looked at each other for a moment. Then Johanna spoke.

"Well, it's better than hunting them down." Johanna said.

"Yeah. I agree." Haymitch said.

"Yeah, why not? If it fails, no harm down anyway, right?" I said.

"Alright, I say we try it." Clove said.

"So what can we do to help?" Finnick asked.

"Keep me alive for the next six hours. That would be extremely helpful." Beetee said.

* * *

Later, it started to get a little bit dark in the beach. Me and Clove were sitting together away from the others. I looked at Haymitch, Beetee, Johanna, and Finnick for a moment and then I spoke.

"I think we need to go." I said.

"Don't worry Katniss. This plan's gonna work." Clove tries to assure me.

"I think so too. And once the careers are dead we both know what happens next. I don't want to be the one that shoots first." I said.

"What if they don't either? What if all of us refuse to shoot first?" Clove asked.

"We might still end up dead." I said.

"Maybe not, I mean, it worked for us last time. Maybe it'll work for us again." Clove said.

"I want to think that too Clove...but..." I sighed, knowing that this was gonna be hard for her and for me to hear.

"They're not gonna make that same mistake again. You know and I know there's only one person walking out of here. And it's gonna be one of us." I said.

Clove didn't liked what I said. She didn't liked what she heard. I don't blame her. I didn't liked what I said either. Then she spoke.

"Katniss...I'm not leaving here without you. I'd rather die than not be with you. I'd rather have you kill me instead because, that's what I wanted you to do in the last games. Because I wasn't going to leave without you." Clove said. It was really sweet of her to say that she wasn't going to leave here without me.

I can tell that she's fighting back the tears in her beautiful eyes. I feel bad for her. Then she spoke.

"The careers are still out there. We should stick with these guys till midnight, and if we hear a cannon, we go." Clove said.

I looked at Beetee and Johanna and they were talking to each other and I looked back at Clove and nodded. Then she spoke.

"Katniss, I don't…I don't know what kind of deals you made with Haymitch but he made me promises too." Clove said.

She takes off the gold medallion necklace that Effie had given her from around her neck.

"If you..." She sniffs.

"If you die and I live, I'd have nothing. Nobody else that I care about." Clove said.

"Clove." I said.

"It's different for you. Your family needs you." Clove said.

She gives me the medallion necklace which also has a locket on its chain with pictures of my mother, Gale and Prim.

"You have to live. For them." Clove said. I looked at the pictures for a moment. Then I looked at Clove.

"What about you?" I asked.

"What about me?" She said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Nobody needs me." Tears started streaming down her face when she said that. It broke my heart to see her like this. I need her. Without her I'm nothing.

My life wouldn't be the same if Clove wasn't here. I've lost Peeta. I can't lose Clove. So then I spoke.

"I do. I need you." I said truthfully.

Clove and I looked at each other for a moment. Then I leaned in and kissed her. She kissed me back passionately.

Then she wrapped her arms around my neck to deepen the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her close to me.

She bit my bottom lip begging desperately for permission to enter. I gladly parted my lips and allowed her entrance to my mouth.

We moaned as our tongues collided, dancing with each other. Then we broke apart and looked at each other in the eye. Then I spoke.

"I don't want to leave here without you too Clove. Nothing would be the same without you. I've lost Peeta. I can't lose you too. I can't." I said with tears in my eyes. We kissed again. Then she spoke.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I'm sorry that Peeta died in the last hunger games. I feel like I'm the one to blame. Like it's my fault that he died. Sometimes...I think that maybe it would've been better if I had died and you and Peeta would've made it out instead." Clove said with tears streaming down her face.

It was so sad and depressing to hear Clove say that. She actually thinks that she's responsible for Peeta's death. But it wasn't her fault. She's not the one to blame.

So I placed both of my hands on her face, making her look at me. Then I spoke.

"Clove. Look at me. You're not the one to blame. Okay? It's not your fault that Peeta died. You're not responsible for his death. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. And if he knew about us being together...I'm sure he would understand." I said.

"Are you sure?" Clove asked.

"Yes Clove. I'm pretty sure he would." I said.

Clove smiled at me. I smiled back at her. She kissed me. I kissed her back. Then we looked at each other in the eye.

"I'm with you to the end Clove...I will always be here with you...always." I said truthfully. Clove smiled at me.

"Same here Katniss...I'm never leaving you...ever." Clove said. Then suddenly Johanna called out to us.

"Alright, lovebirds!" Johanna yelled out.

Before Clove was about to get up and leave, I pulled her in for another kiss. Then we looked at each other in the eye.

"I love you Katniss." Clove said.

"I love you too Clove...always." I said. She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. We kissed and gathered up our things and we start to head out with the others.

I don't know if this plan will work or not but I have a feeling that this plan might just work. If not...we all might just end up dead.

We might as well try our best to do this thing...It's better than nothing.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Be sure to leave a review and all that good stuff. And yeah...that's that. Peace out! :)**


	22. Chapter 22: I'll See You At Midnight

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for not uploading as much as I should. Sometimes, I guess I just don't upload as often as I used to back then. So anyway, here is the next chapter of this clovniss fanfic. The story is pretty much almost over, so...yeah. Anyway, peace out!**

* * *

Katniss's POV.

Me, Clove, Haymitch and the others started heading towards the lightning tree. We had to walk through the jungle to get there. As we were walking, the national anthem of panem music played and the faces of the tributes showed up in the sky, just like last time. The first tribute that showed up was Cashmere from district 1. The girl that Johanna killed. Then Gloss showed up, the boy from district 1, which is the one I killed after we found out that he killed Wiress.

Now that I mention that, Wiress from district 3 showed up in the sky. Beetee noticed that. Then Mags from district 4 showed up in the sky. Finnick noticed that.

Then two girls showed up in the sky. One was from district 5 and one was from district 6. Clove noticed that. Then a man from district 7 showed up in the sky.

And what makes this even worse is that Chaff from district 11 showed up in the sky. He suffered the same fate as Seeder did. Then the national anthem of panem music and the faces of the tributes that was showed up in the sky, was over. And then we continued walking through the jungle. Later we reached the lightning tree, just like we said we would. Then Beetee spoke.

"Mm. Minimum charring. It's an Impressive conductor. Let's get started." Beetee starts running the wire around the tree.

"Typically a lightning strike contains five billion joules of energy. We don't want to be anywhere in the vicinity when this hits. You two girls, go together now." Beetee hands me and Johanna the coil of wire.

"Take this. Unspool it carefully. Make sure the entire coil is in the water, you understand? Then head to the tree at the two o'clock sector. We'll meet you there." Beetee said. Then Clove spoke.

"I'm gonna go with them as a guard." Clove said.

"No. No, no, no. You're staying here to protect me, and the tree." Beetee said.

"No, I need to go with her." Clove tried to convince him.

"There are two careers out there, I need two guards." Beetee said.

"Finnick and Haymitch can protect you just fine on their own." Clove said.

"Yeah, why can't Finnick, Haymitch and Johanna stay with you and Clove and I take the coil?" I suggested.

"Yeah Beetee, why can't we do that instead?" Haymitch asked. Then Beetee spoke.

"Because with Clove here, she can throw one of her knifes right at the careers if they try to get closer to the tree. Plus she's really skilled. Especially with her knifes." Beetee said. A few seconds passed. Then he spoke.

"You all agreed to keep me alive till midnight, correct?" Beetee asked.

"It's his plan, we all agreed to it." Johanna said.

"Is there a problem here?" Finnick asked.

"Excellent question." Beetee looked at me when he said that. I sighed. Then I spoke.

"No. There's no problem." I said.

"Just...just give me and Clove a moment to say our goodbyes." My heart dropped when I said that. I took a step towards Clove and we hugged each other real tight. Then she began to cry. I stroke her back, trying my best to calm her down.

"Shh. Shh. It's okay Clove. It's okay." I'm trying my best to calm her down by giving her all of the comfort that I can possibly give her, just so that she could calm down. Then she spoke through her sobs.

"Katniss...I...I don't want to do this. I don't want to." Clove said.

"I know Clove. I know. I don't want to do this either, but...we have to do this now. It's part of the plan." I told her. Then we looked at each other in the eye. Tears were streaming down on both of our faces. Neither one of us don't want to let go. Then I spoke.

"Clove...look at me. Okay? Listen to me...when all of this is over...I'll come back to you. Okay? I will come back to you. I swear I will. Okay?" I told her. She nodded.

"Okay. Okay. Please be alive when that happens. Please." She begged.

"I will Clove. I will." I assured her.

She smiled at me. I smiled back at her. I don't know if I was ever going to see her again. So we kissed for the very last time, but we were making this very last kiss count. We finally broke apart and we looked at each other in the eye. A few seconds had passed since we were looking at each other. Then I spoke.

"I'll see you at midnight." I told her.

"I'll be waiting for you Katniss." Clove said.

"Alright, let's go." Johanna said.

Then before I left, Haymitch walked up to me and spoke.

"Don't worry sweetheart. I'll make sure Clove is safe." Haymitch told me. I smiled at him. Then I hugged him.

"Thank you." I said.

"You're welcome. Now go, we don't have much time left." Haymitch said.

So me and Johanna started walking away with the coil. I turned around to see Clove looking at me. Then I saw tears that were streaming down her face as I was walking away. I feel so bad for her. I just wanna hug her right now. I wish I could take her with me. But that wasn't how the plan was planned out.

As I walked into the jungle and could no longer see Clove, tears started streaming down my face. I don't want to do this anymore. I want Clove here with me. But I will see her again after this. I hope.

As we unspool the coil through the jungle down towards the water, Johanna spoke.

"Come on. I want to put as much distance between me and this beach as possible. Frying is not how I want to go." Johanna said.

Then suddenly the wire gets stuck.

"There's something..." I tried unspooling the wire but it's not working. Suddenly the wire snaps and Brutus and Enobaria emerge from behind the rocks. Then suddenly Johanna picked up the coil and hit me in the head from behind, knocking me to the ground. Then she grabbed my arm and cuts into my arm, making me scream out in pain.

"Ssh. Stay Down." Johanna told me.

Then Johanna throws her axe at Brutus and Enobaria but misses. Then she makes a run for it.

"Come on." I heard Enobaria say to Brutus.

They start going after Johanna, but I'm still lying on the ground with my arm bleeding right now, but I'm still alive. I tried to get up, but then I heard them yelling out to her.

"Johanna, where are you?" Brutus said.

I tried hiding under these bushes as I hear someone coming near. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Johanna?" Someone said. Then the sound of the footsteps were gone. I couldn't hear them anymore. A few seconds passed and then someone popped into my head.

"Clove." I said.

I got up and started looking for Clove. Not just her but everyone as well. Where did they go? They have to be here somewhere. I have to find them, including Clove.

I got back to the lightning tree and found some more cut wires. But nobody else was there. Just me. I tried calling her name again.

"Clove." I said.

Nothing was heard. Nothing was said back to me. This was starting to scare me, I started panicking, especially because I can't find Clove or anyone else around the arena.

Then I jumped when I saw the force field striking something. I went over there to see what happened and I saw Beetee lying on the ground, wounded from being hit by the force field. I went over to him.

"Beetee. Beetee!" He didn't respond.

I saw that the wires from the tree were cut off. Brutus and Enobaria must've done this. I started looking for Clove, but she's nowhere to be seen around the arena.

Then suddenly I heard a noise. But it wasn't just a noise. It was a noise that sent a shiver down my spine. The sound of a cannon went off. And as soon as I heard that noise, I immediately yelled out her name.

"Clove!" I yelled out.

I looked around for her, but again I couldn't find her. Now I'm really scared. I yelled out her name again.

"Clove!" I yelled out again...but she didn't answer.

"Haymitch!" I yelled out for him...but he didn't answer either.

I couldn't find them. I don't know where they are now. They could be anywhere. They could be alive, I hope. But what if they're...they're...

No. I couldn't. The thought about them especially Clove being dead, was the last thing I wanted to think about right now. Tears were forming inside my eyes.

I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed down to the floor and cried. I didn't know what to do. I just wish Clove was here. I don't know where she is. I just hope she's okay. I don't know where Haymitch is either. I hope he's okay as well.

Suddenly I heard someone coming towards me. I hide under the bushes and loaded my bow with my arrow, getting ready to shoot whoever was going to kill me.

Then I heard the person's voice.

"Katniss, where are you?" The person asked.

I didn't say anything. My arrow was pointed straight at the person, who was gonna die any minute now. Then the person looked at me. Now was the time for me to shoot my arrow right at him. Then he spoke.

"Katniss." He said.

I was about to release my arrow until he said those words to me.

"Remember who the real enemy is." Finnick said.

After he said those words to me, I finally realized who the person was. It was Finnick, and I was about to kill him. If it wasn't for him, I would've killed him by now.

Suddenly the clouds above us started forming together, getting ready to strike lightning at us. I looked at the wires next to Beetee and looked at the cloud above us. I know what to do now. Then Finnick spoke.

"Katniss, get away from that tree!" Finnick told me.

Instead of getting away from the tree which Finnick told me to do, I tied the rest of the wire, from the tree around my arrow. Then Finnick spoke again.

"Katniss, get away from that tree!" Finnick said again.

I aimed my arrow up high, getting ready to shoot. Just as the lightning came down I let out a scream and shot the arrow into the sky. Me and Finnick were thrown backwards when the lightning strike came down on us. The lightning strikes the arrow causing an explosion that destroyed the arena.

After I was knocked down to the floor, I opened my eyes and watched as the forcefield was destroyed and the arena dome begins to collapse around me. There was light shining down on me and there was fire around me as well. Then the hovercraft came and lowers its crane to pull me up. The crane picked me up and was slowly pulling me up to the hovercraft. Then suddenly everything went black.

It was over. The games were over now. I don't know if everyone else made it out or not. I hope they did. I hope so. Now that the games are over, we don't have to worry about the hunger games ever again...I hope so.

**And that's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I guess I just don't upload as much as I used to. So yeah. That's that.**

**Leave a review if you want. This story is almost over, so if I can get the last one done then I'll do that. So anyway, peace out! :)**


	23. Chapter 23: There Is No District 12

**Hey guys. I'm really sorry for being gone for such a long time. I just don't update as much as I used to. So, this is pretty much going to be the last chapter of Together We'll Get Through This. So I just wanna say thank you guys for reading, and reviewing this story. It means a lot. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this last chapter of this story. Peace out!**

* * *

Katniss's POV.

I woke up with a oxygen mask on my face. I took it off and turned to my side. Beetee was next to me, unconscious with a oxygen mask on his face as well.

Then I realized that I'm in a ship. But no sign of Clove anywhere. Then I took these plastic tubes off my arm and stood up. There was a syringe that I found in the box, so I picked that up and walked towards the door. When I got towards the door, I started hearing voices coming from behind the door.

"She's gonna lose it when she finds out about the girl." The person said.

"She'll still cooperate, though?"

"Without Clove, there's no guarantee." Then I opened the door and it slides open, revealing the people that are in the room.

"Just tell her her when…" Finnick stopped.

The people that were in the room was Haymitch, Finnick, and Plutarch.

Then Haymitch spoke.

"Morning sweetheart." He said.

Suddenly, I charged towards Haymitch but he grabbed my arms and managed to push me back against the wall.

Then I spoke.

"What are you doing with them?" I asked.

"You and a syringe against The Capitol? See, this is why no one lets you make the plans." Haymitch said.

As Haymitch holds up my arms I look over to Finnick.

"What the heck are you doing in here?" I asked. Then Finnick spoke.

"Stop. Stop. Just listen." Finnick said.

"We couldn't tell you with Snow watching. It was too risky. Better for you to know nothing." Haymitch said.

Then Haymitch lets go of my arms. Then I spoke.

"Where's Clove?" I asked. Then Plutarch spoke.

"Now, Katniss…you have been our mission from the beginning. The plan was always to get you out. Half the tributes were in on it. This is the revolution and you are the Mockingjay. And we're on our way to District 13 right now." He said.

"Thirteen?" I asked.

"Thirteen, yes." Plutarch replied.

"Where's Clove?" I asked again.

"She still has her tracker in her arm. Johanna cut yours out." Haymitch said.

"Where is she?" I asked. When I asked that question, the response that I got, shattered my heart into a million pieces.

"In The Capitol." My heart dropped when he said that.

"They got her and Johanna." He said. The anger and rage that I felt in the inside, came to me. I attacked Haymitch as I spoke.

"You son of a b****! You son of a b****! You promised me that you would save her over me!" I said. Plutarch uses a syringe to inject me, which soon begins to take over me.

"You promised me! You're a liar! You're a liar! You're…You…you…" As I was sobbing, I passed out and everything went black.

* * *

I woke up in a room, laying down on a bed. I didn't know where I was, but then I found Gale who sat beside me. Then he spoke.

"Hey, Katnap. You're okay. You've just been asleep for a few days." He said.

"Are we home?" I asked. Gale was silent for a moment, looking upset. Something was wrong. So then I spoke.

"Gale? Where's Prim?" I asked.

"She's alive. So is your mother, I got 'em out in time." Gale said.

"Got them out?" I asked in confusion.

"After The Games, they sent in hovercrafts…and they started dropping firebombs." Gale explained.

"They're not in twelve?" I asked. The response that I got sounded worse than the last one.

"There is no District 12. It's all gone." Gale said. I felt my heart break when he said that. Now everything just went from bad to worse. I lost the love of my life and worse of all, I lost district 12. My face is filled with grief and despair as I begin to cry, but then suddenly my grief turns into a look of rage.

I know what I have to do now. I am going to end this war once and for all and bring president Snow down to his knees. This has to stop. This has to end.

I will do everything that I can to bring Clove back to me. I will bring her back. I swear I will. If it's the last thing I do.

**Well...that's it. That's the end of this chapter. That's the end of Together We'll Get Through This.**

**So, once again I just wanna say thank you guys for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot.**

**And again, I'm sorry for being gone for such a long time.**

**I used to update so much back then, but now I just don't update as much as I used to.**

**So now, I gotta figure out how I'm gonna pull off a Clovniss Mockingjay story, and if it's possible, then I'll see if I can work on that.**

**Because The Hunger Games Mockingjay is split into two parts. So what, does that mean I gotta split the story into two parts? I don't know.**

**So anyway, thanks again for reading and reviewing this story, I hope you guys have a awesome day, unless if it's a bad day then I understand,**

**and that's it for now. Peace out. :)**


End file.
